The Way the Wind Blows
by LanaLang79
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED. Sharpay finds out that something from her past has come back and she's devastated. Can Troy help her through this? Will she even get through this? Troypay, GabriellaxOC, and possible Ryelsi! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Surprises, Surprises

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

_**I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters, content, storylines, people, or places.**_

**_This disclaimer goes for all chapters of this story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Author's Note: This is my first HSM fic, so please no flames! I just came up with an interesting idea and had to write it. So, please R&R!! _

_**'The Way the Wind Blows'**_

_**Chapter 1: Surprises, Surprises**_

"As many of you all know, we are again preparing for our spring musicale."

Sharpay passed a glance at Troy who was, of course, looking at Gabriella. She sighed and turned her attention back to Ms. Darbus.

"This year we will be performing the musicale production of, 'The Way the Wind Blows'. I will be holding auditions for the lead roles, Tristan and Charlotte, on Thursday at 3p.m. sharp. If you would like to try out, do not be late, I will not tolerate tardiness. Auditions may be done in singles or pairs, with the song of your choice."

Sharpay smiled and quietly clapped her hands. Just then the bell rang and all of the students quickly stood. Sharpay rushed out the door after Troy. "Troy, Troy!"

Troy spun around and gave an, obviously fake, smile.

When she finally caught up to him, she asked, "So, are you planning to try out this year?"

Troy slowly nodded. "Uh…I was planning on it."

"Great! I'm trying out too, of course."

"I must say, I'm not surprised."

Sharpay smiled. "I'll see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend, tootles!"

"You too, bye," Troy replied.

Sharpay turned away from the handsome basketball star and went in search of her twin brother.

After taking almost half and hour to search all of the possible rooms that Ryan could be in, she leaned against the wall with a sigh. _Where could he be? _She had tried calling his cell-phone, but with no luck. She had just started walking back down the hall, when she heard a noise come from the gym. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. _There isn't any basketball class today._ She decided to check it out and her jaw dropped wide open when she saw the familiar figure shoot a basketball into the hoop. Her jaw dropped even more when the ball actually fell through the basket. "Luck shot," She noted, approaching her brother.

Ryan spun around. "Sharpay?!? What are you doing here?!?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I've been looking for you for almost thirty minutes."

"Sorry, I…I should have…told you where I was going to be. I will next time, I promise," Ryan said, a weird tone in his voice.

Sharpay paused, a thought processing in her head; she quickly shook her head to dismiss it and strutted out of the gym.

Ryan bit his lip, he really should tell her, but he was just nervous. He knew that Sharpay would be hurt by her brother's decision. He shook his head and sighed, before also exiting the gym.

* * *

Sharpay burst into her brother's bedroom. "Okay, Ryan, I made a list of songs to choose from for the audition next week. Which one should we do? I'm so torn." She handed Ryan the sheet of paper, before plopping down next to him on the bed. 

Ryan decided that it was now or never, so he slowly stuttered, "Uh…Shar…Can we talk?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Fine, but make it quick. I want to start working on our song."

"Um, about that…..I don't think that I'm going to audition with you this year."

Sharpay, a little unsure, replied, "I…uh…guess we could audition separately."

"Sharpay, you don't understand, I don't think I'm going to audition at all."

Sharpay stood up and faced Ryan. "Wh….what do you mean?"

"I'm…well, I'm not going to be in the musical this year," Ryan finally admitted.

Sharpay's confused expression instantly changed into a hurt one. "Oh…" she tried to hide her tears as she raced out of the room.

Ryan quickly chased after her. "Come on, Shar, please don't…" His sentence was cut off when Sharpay slammed her bedroom door in his face. "Sharpay, please, you knew this day would come." He paused before adding, "I didn't mean to hurt you." He paused again, hoping for a response, but all he heard was muffled sobs. Ryan knew that him not wanting to act anymore wasn't the real reason for his sister's hurt reaction. He sighed, "I'm really sorry, please forgive me."

"Leave me alone, Ryan, you've said enough." Sharpay yelled through the door.

Ryan started to turn around, but stopped. He glanced back at her pink colored door and said, "I really am sorry." When she didn't reply he slowly headed back to his room.

Sharpay wiped away her tears and sat up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. How could Ryan do this to her, he knew that she need him, now more than any other time of the year. Yet he still chose to quit drama, why?

* * *

_Please Review!_

_LanaLang79_


	2. Tears and Pain

**Hey! I hope that you all like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate it! Please R&R!**

_**Chapter 2: Tears and Pain**_

Ryan yawned as he descended the stairs. He found his dad in the kitchen, but there was no sign of Sharpay.

"Dad, where's Sharpay?"

Mr. Evans looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "She left for the mall, said she needed to get out for a while."

Ryan frowned. "Oh." Sharpay was obviously avoiding him.

"What are your plans for today, Son?"

"I don't really have anything planned."

"You could always come to work with me," his dad offered.

"No offense, Dad, but that's not really how I would like to spend my Saturday."

Mr. Evans chuckled. "No offense taken." He quickly stood up and put his coffee mug in the sink. "Well, I better go. Have a good day."

"Okay. Bye, Dad," Ryan replied. He then picked up the phone and dialed his sister's cell phone number. He listened to the ring tone over and over, before the voicemail picked up.

"Hey, it's Sharpay. Leave a message after the beep. Tootles!"

"Hey, Shar, it's Ryan. I know that you're mad, but please talk to me. Please." He waited a minute, before hanging up. He let out a long, deep sigh. He couldn't stand it when she was angry with him.

* * *

When Sharpay sat down to eat lunch at the food court, she pulled her phone out of her purse. There were five new voice messages and two texts, all from Ryan. She rolled her eyes and practically threw her phone back into her purse. 

"What did your phone ever do to you?" A familiar voice asked as he approached her.

Sharpay looked up to see Troy Bolton standing next to her table. "Troy?"

"Hi," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

Troy was taken aback by her suddenly rude behavior. Sharpay was usually pretty cordial to him. "Last time I checked, this was a public mall," he replied sarcastically.

Sharpay apologized and asked Troy to sit down.

Troy hesitantly obliged and sat across from her. "So….what's up?" He finally asked.

Sharpay's nose scrunched in disgust. "I had a fight with my brother."

"What about?" Troy asked, becoming curious.

"He told me that he isn't going to be in the musical this year."

Troy was about to make a sarcastic comment, but decided not to when he noticed tears glistening in Sharpay's dark eyes. He opened his mouth to ask why she was so upset about her brother's decision, but before he could speak, a voice came from behind him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Troy. I thought you were just getting a drink."

Troy looked up at Gabriella. "I was, but then I ran into Sharpay."

"I better go," Sharpay said and didn't wait for a reply, before rushing away from the table.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "That was weird."

Troy stood up. "Well, it was Sharpay."

A smile spread across Gabriella's face. "That's true."

As Troy followed Gabriella through the mall, he couldn't help but think of the look in Sharpay's eyes. It was a look he didn't remember seeing there before, a look of sadness and pain. Could Ryan's decision really have that much impact on her, or was there something more to Sharpay's story.

* * *

Sharpay slowly entered her house, passing the living room, where Ryan was watching TV. 

Ryan looked up to see his twin sister walk past the doorway. He jumped up from the couch and walked after her quickly. "Shar, can we-"

Sharpay held a hand up to stop Ryan. She shook her head. "Later, Ryan."

Ryan looked at Sharpay's red, puffy eyes and knew that she had, had a bad day.

"Okay," he replied softly.

Sharpay ascended the stairs and went into her bedroom. She hadn't been in there for more than five minutes when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," she said, barely above a whisper.

Ryan pushed the door open and stepped into the bed room. He offered a small smile. "It's later."

Sharpay stood up from her spot on the bed and practically ran into Ryan's awaiting arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Ryan said into his sister's blond hair. "Do you want to talk about anything, me………… or this year being ten years since Mom died?"

Sharpay turned away from her brother's questioning glance. "There is something that I should tell you, but Dad should be here. When is he coming home?"

Ryan bit his lip. "Next Saturday."

"What?!?"

"He called not long before you got home and said that he had to go on a last minute business trip."

"Oh," she sighed. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Shar, please tell me what's wrong."

She sat back down on her bed and stuttered, "I…..I'm scared."

Ryan took a seat next to Sharpay; his eyes were filled with worry. "What? Why?"

Her eyes met his and she slowly whispered, "It's back."

* * *

**Please Review! I'm happy if I at least get 3 reviews per chapter, and last chapter I got 4. So if those same 4 people review this chapter than I'll be happy! Thanks!**

**LanaLang79**


	3. Too Young

**Hey! To all of you who reviewed my last chapter, thanks so much! I think that I received like 8 or 9 reviews for that one chapter! I was soooooooooooo excited! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Too Young_**

Sunday passed way to fast and then came Monday morning. Sharpay slowly followed her brother into the school. Everything looked the same, but she sure didn't feel the same. It felt like her perfect world wasn't so perfect anymore. She entered her homeroom and proceeded to her desk without stopping to talk to anyone.

Ms. Darbus entered just moments later.

Sharpay tried to keep her attention on Ms. Darbus, but her thoughts kept drifting to the news that she had recently received. She glanced at Ryan, who was looking towards the window. He also seemed distracted, probably for the same reason she was. She sighed and tried to concentrate on listening to Ms. Darbus.

* * *

"Are you still meeting me for dinner tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy as the walked out of the classroom. 

"Yup, seven o'clock, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Troy replied before they went separate ways for free period.

"Hey! Troy!" Chad yelled as he ran to catch up with Troy.

Troy spun around. "Yeah?"

"Jason, Zeke, and I are going to shoot some hoops. Do you want to come?"

"Can't, I'm going to see if I can find Kelsi. I want to practice for my audition."

Chad's eyebrows furrowed. "But I just saw Gabriella go off with Taylor, aren't the two of you auditioning together?"

Troy shook his head. "No."

Chad waited a second thinking that Troy would continue, but when he didn't he asked, "Well, why not?"

Troy shrugged. "We just decided not to." He then walked away before Chad could respond.

As he approached the music room he heard an unfamiliar tune coming from the piano. He figured it was Kelsi and started to open the door, but instead of a brunette sitting at the piano it was a blond. _Sharpay? _He quietly stepped into the room and sat down on a nearby stool, while Sharpay began to sing.

_"It's hard to remember_

_A time when I felt right_

_I've always felt off_

_Either in mind or in heart_

_I may appear bold, but_

_Inside fear is eating away_

_The walls I've held in place_

_Why is this happening to me_

_I wish that pain would just let me be_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_All I want to be is okay_

_I want the people out there to really know me_

_But I'm afraid to let them in_

_And I'm wondering_

_Is time running out_

_Why is this happening to me_

_I wish that pain would just let me be_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_I wish I could tell them my secret_

_But my shame is all to real_

_Would they laugh and point_

_Or would it change the way they talk to me_

_Why is this happening to me_

_I wish that pain would just let me be_

_I'm too young to feel this old_

_Too young to feel…this old..."_

Sharpay finished the song as a tear slipped down her cheek. She slowly rested her head on the piano and began to sob. _I've already been through this once and I don't know if I can do it again, _she thought as she continued to cry.

Troy finally decided to say something and he walked towards her. "Sharpay, are you okay?"

Sharpay, startled, jumped when she heard his voice. She turned around to face him and quickly wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since you started singing."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to disturb you, I was just looking for Kelsi. That's a nice song; I've never heard it before."

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard it, I wrote it," Sharpay said simply. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

As a friendly gesture, Troy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sharpay, is something wrong?"

Sharpay's jaw tightened. "Don't pretend to care if you really don't." She pushed his hands off of her shoulders and brushed past him.

"What makes you think that I don't care?"

Sharpay spun around. "Oh come on, Troy! You know what everyone, including you, thinks about me. I've always been known as the Drama Queen or the Ice Queen. Maybe that's my fault, I don't know. But just for once I'd like to be known as me, Sharpay. And has it ever occurred to you that I might have a really good reason for my heart of ice? NO! Do you know why that's never occurred to you?" She paused, seeing if he would respond. When he didn't, she answered, "Because you don't care." With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Troy alone in the, now quiet, room.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope that you liked it!**

**I didn't write the song that Sharpay sung, that was written by my sister!**

**LanaLang79**


	4. Friends

**Hey! This chapter is kind of short and I don't like it that much, but oh well. The next one will be better, I promise! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

"So……friends?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy walked up the path leading to her font door.

Troy smiled. "Friends."

She returned the smile. "Good."

"Goodnight, Gabriella," Troy said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Troy," Gabriella replied before disappearing into the house.

Tonight Troy and Gabriella had decided to just be friends. Neither of them felt like there was anything romantic between them anymore, so they agreed to quit dating.

Troy sighed and slowly walked back to his car. As he began to drive away, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

* * *

Ryan made his way into the living room and found Sharpay eating a large bowl of popcorn and watching 'A Walk to Remember'.

"Hey, Shar, do you really think this is the best choice of movies?"  
Sharpay merely nodded.

Ryan suddenly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Sharpay protested.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Ryan held up a wrinkled piece of paper. "I found this in the trash can."

"What?"

"I think that you know what it is. How did it get in there?"

Sharpay looked away from her brother. "I put it in there. Why were you going through the trash?"

"I was scraping off my plate and accidentally dropped my fork in the garbage, that's when if found this paper. Why did you throw it away?"

"Because I don't need it."

"Oh, and why not?"

Sharpay stood up. "I'm not going," she said simply and walked into the kitchen.

Ryan immediately followed. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"Just what I said, I'm not going." She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and took a drink.

"What? You have to!"

"No. I. Don't!" Sharpay quickly stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Ryan reached for the phone and quickly dialed. "Dad, I think you should come home as soon as you can."

* * *

Sharpay sighed and leaned against her locker. She had been avoiding Ryan all day; she even drove separately that morning. Now it was free period and she was trying to decide what to do.

"Hey, Sharpay."  
She looked up and rolled her eyes at the sight of Troy Bolton. "What do you want?"

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday and you're right, I've never really cared or even tried."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows dramatically. "Ya think?" She started to walk down the hall, her heels clicking with every step.

Troy quickly walked beside her. "Will you just listen to me?"

Sharpay stopped abruptly. "Fine."

"If you'll let me, I'd like to try and get to know the real Sharpay."

Sharpay shook her head solemnly. "It's too late for that, Troy." She again began to click down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Troy yelled after her, but she didn't respond.

"What are you trying to do, Troy?"

Troy spun around to see Ryan approaching him. "What?"

"Why are you trying to be my sister's friend all of the sudden? Is this some silly bet? Because if it is I'll-"

"Whoa, slow down, there's no bet. It's just that after talking to her yesterday, I realized that there may be more to Sharpay than meets the eye."

Ryan stared at Troy cautiously before slowly nodding. "Okay, but if you hurt her than you'll see a side of me that you've never seen before and that you'll never want to see again." With that Ryan turned around and walked away.

Troy's eyebrows knit together. What in the world was going on? Sharpay suddenly seemed insecure and Ran was being overly protective of his twin sister. There was something going on and he desperately wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**Please Review! I really do promise that the next one will be better!**

**LanaLang79**


	5. The Other Side of Me

**Hey! What happened to the ten people who reviewed chapter 2?!? lol! Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! This chapter is for all of the Troypay fans like me! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

Sharpay finished eating her dinner and stood up from the kitchen table. Ryan had gone to pick up their dad from the airport, so she was all alone. She slipped her dishes into the sink and looked out the window, it was pouring down rain. Just as she turned around, there was a clap of thunder and she jumped. _I hate storms, especially when I'm all alone! _Knowing that she would feel the safest in her own room, she began to ascend the stairs. She had just stepped onto the first landing when the doorbell rang. She turned around and headed back down the stairs. _Who could that be? _She unlocked the door and pulled it open just enough to see who it was. There stood a soaking wet, Troy Bolton. "Troy? Why are you- what are you doing out there in the rain?"

"My car went into the ditch down the road; I was hoping that I could use your phone."

"Oh, yeah, come in," she said and motioned for him to step inside. As the light hit Troy, Sharpay gasped. Right above Troy's right eye was a large scratch that was bleeding pretty badly. "Oh, Troy, your eye. Come in the kitchen and we can get it cleaned up." Sharpay grabbed Troy's arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sharpay."

Sharpay opened the cupboard and pulled out the first-aid kit.

Troy looked around. "Where's Ryan?"

"He went to pick up my dad from the airport."

"Oh."

Sharpay walked over to where Troy was seated at the counter and carefully wiped away the blood that was lingering on his forehead.

Troy tightened his jaw and closed his eyes, trying not to wince.

"Okay, I'm going to put some peroxide on, so it might sting."

Troy nodded and Sharpay gently wiped the cloth against his scratch. This time he couldn't help but wince. "Ow."

Sharpay bit her lip. "Sorry." When she finished with the peroxide she gently put a bandage on. Her fingers grazed his wet skin and they both shivered.

Troy suddenly realized how close they were and he looked into her dark eyes, they were filled with something that he couldn't describe. Caught in the moment, he reached up and softly touched her cheek. "Sharpay-"

"Why don't you make that call and I'll get you some dry clothes," Sharpay interrupted and disappeared from the room.

About ten minutes later she returned, holding a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Troy was just finishing his phone call when he saw Sharpay come in. He said good-bye and quickly hung up the phone. As he took the clothes from Sharpay he said, "Thanks, I'll go change."

"Okay. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Troy smiled. "Sure." He exited the room and went into the nearest bathroom. As he changed, he thought about Sharpay's attitude. She seemed so different at school than how she seemed just a few minutes ago. Maybe there really was more to Sharpay.

When he went back into the kitchen there was no sign of Sharpay, so he continued to the living room.

Sharpay was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. She looked up and saw Troy come into the room. She smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He didn't hesitate to oblige and took the mug from her hands. There was an uncomfortable silence until Sharpay casually asked, "So, how's Gabriella?"

Troy stiffened. "I, uh….we…we decided to just be friends."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"Neither of us really felt that spark anymore."

"Oh," was all Sharpay could say.

Troy looked over at Sharpay. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you let the kids at school see this side of you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"This might sound childish, but I'm afraid that people won't be nice to me."

"Why do you think that?"

"When Ryan and I were little we got teased a lot, I don't want to go through that again…….I guess that I tried so hard to keep people from teasing us that it went a little to far."

"A little?" Troy joked.

Sharpay laughed, but Troy could tell that it was forced. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's okay, it's not that. It's just that lately I haven't been able to laugh very much."

Troy decided not to ask her why, afraid that it would put her in a bad mood. So he just said, "Oh."

A small smile crossed Sharpay's face. "Thanks, Troy."

"For what?"

She turned her head and met Troy gaze. "For not asking me why."

"Oh, you're welcome." Troy slowly wrapped his arms around Sharpay in a tight embrace. "So, can we try to be friends?" He asked as the pulled apart.

Sharpay nodded. "We can try."

Just then headlights flashed in the window. "That must be Ryan and my dad. I'll have Ryan take you home," Sharpay said as she headed towards the door.

Troy stood up and followed. "That's okay, I'll call my dad," he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sharpay opened the door for Mr. Evans and Ryan as they rushed in from the rain.

They both took of their coats before Mr. Evans turned to Sharpay. "Hey, Sweetie," he greeted.

"Hi, Dad."

They hugged for a long time, but separated when Ryan asked, "Who's in the kitchen?"

"Troy," Sharpay replied simply.

"Bolton?" Ryan asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, his car went into the ditch down the road and he walked here to use the phone."

"Oh."  
Just then Troy came out of the kitchen. "Hi," he greeted, before turning to Sharpay. "My dad should be here soon."

"I'm going to unpack. Sharpay, I want to talk to you after Troy leaves. Ryan, can you grab one of my bags?"

"Okay," Ryan said and grabbed a bag. "Night Troy."

"Bye, Ryan."

"It was nice seeing you, Troy." Mr. Evans picked up his other bag and followed Ryan.

"You too, Mr. Evans," Troy called after him.

"That was weird," Sharpay stated.

"What?"

"Neither of them seemed to notice your bandage."

"You made it feel so good, I kind of forgot about it myself."

Sharpay smiled. "I'm glad that I could help."

* * *

**Please Review!** **Merry Christmas!**

_LanaLang79_


	6. Getting Help

**Hey! I don't like this chapter that much, but oh well. It's kind of just a fill in chapter and, to make you all happy, it finally says what exactly Sharpay has. Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: Getting Help**_

After saying good-bye to Troy, Sharpay made her way up to her dad's bedroom. She found him and Ryan still unpacking. She smiled as Ryan laughed at a joke that her dad had just made. My how she wished that everything could be perfect, but everything was far from perfect. She slowly brought up her hand to knock on the door frame.

"Hey," Ryan greeted.

"Hi, Honey," Mr. Evans followed in saying.

"Hi." Sharpay entered the room and sat down next to her dad on his bed.

Mr. Evans turned to Ryan. "I'd like to talk to you sister alone."

Ryan nodded. "Okay, Dad." He stood and momentarily left the room.

Mr. Evans pulled his daughter into a hug. "I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you too, Daddy," Sharpay replied, her voice breaking.

Mr. Evans squeezed her tighter as she began to cry against his shoulder. His jaw started twitching; he was trying so hard to keep his own tears from falling.

When they pulled apart, Sharpay regained her composure and wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. "You…you wanted to talk," Sharpay finally stuttered.

Mr. Evans nodded. "Yeah, um….Ryan said that you threw away the paper that had all your therapy dates on it. Is that true, Sharpay?"

Sharpay bit her lip. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I ….uh…I don't want to go."

"But, Honey, you have to go. They can help you again."

Sharpay sprung to her feet. "Again? They obviously didn't help me last time. Because if they did, then I wouldn't be going through this again, now would I?"

"Sharpay, I know that it's hard. But you're a strong person, you got through it the first time and I know you can do it again."

"I might have lived through the battle last time, but that doesn't mean that I came out unscathed. Do you know what it was like to be stuck in a cold, quiet hospital room while other kids were running and playing in the park? Or how it felt to go to school and be teased day after day, because you didn't have any hair? That was one of the toughest experiences of my entire life and I don't want to go through that again!"

Mr. Evans took Sharpay's small hands in his. "Will you at least think about it? I know that battling leukemia again will be hard, but Ryan and I have already lost you mother, we don't want to lose you too."

Sharpay sighed. "Even if I don't do the therapy, I could still live……..but, I'll think about going."

Mr. Evans managed a small smile. "That's my girl."

* * *

Troy met Sharpay in front of her locker before school the next morning. "Hey," he greeted. 

A smile spread across Sharpay's face when she saw him. "Hey. What's up?"

"I have a question."

"Okay," Sharpay replied and turned to look in her locker mirror.

"Um….should people know that we're friends?"  
Sharpay looked back towards Troy, her expression thoughtful. Her face suddenly saddened and she carefully shut her locker. "Oh, I get it."

Troy's eyebrows furrowed. "You get what?"

"You've thought about it, came to your senses, and now you think that if you hang out with the 'Drama Queen' you reputation will be ruined. Fine, Troy, we can just forget the whole friend thing." Sharpay began to walk down the corridor.

Troy quickly followed. "Sharpay wait, that's not what I meant. I want to be your friend and I don't want it to be a secret, I just thought that might be what you wanted."

Sharpay stopped abruptly. "I want to be your friend too and I don't want it to be a secret either," she assured him.

Troy smiled. "Good," he said and gave Sharpay a friendly hug.

They then walked down the hall, side-by-side.

* * *

After school Gabriella approached Troy. "Hey! Chad, Taylor, and I are going to the mall, do you want to come?" 

"I can't, I'm going to practice for my audition tomorrow."

"But I thought Kelsi couldn't practice today."

"Yeah, she still can't, Sharpay is going to fill in for her."

Gabriella's eyebrows shot up. "Sharpay?"

"Yeah, we-"

"Hey, Troy, are you ready to practice?" Sharpay asked as she came towards them. "Oh, hi Gabriella."

"Hi," Gabriella replied, still a little unsure.

Troy nodded. "Yup, shall we?" Troy said and motioned down the hall. "See you later Gabriella, tell Chad and Taylor sorry that I couldn't make it."

"I will. See you tomorrow." Gabriella said, still sounding surprised. She couldn't believe that Sharpay was helping someone else get into her musical.

As she watched the two walk away, Taylor appeared next to her. "Was that-"

Gabriella nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Was she with-"

"Yup."

* * *

**Please Review! I'm probably going to update one more time before Christmas. And for a Christmas present, I'm probably going to post a couple chapters! But Santa's not going to be nice if her reviewers are naughty, so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LanaLang79 **

* * *


	7. Underneath This Smile

**Hey! Here is chapter seven. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you two chapters at once, I just didn't have it ready and I didn't want to rush it. I was pretty happy with this chapter, I hope that everyone likes it! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy! **

**_Chapter 7: Underneath This Smile_**

The next day, during free period, many students gathered in the theatre for auditions. Among them were Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay, who were performing, and Ryan, who had just come to watch.

Gabriella was still confused as to why Troy and Sharpay were friends; she wasn't jealous, just curious. She had asked him about it and he had said that he had gotten to know her better and now saw her in a different light. She didn't understand how anyone could see the 'Ice Queen' in a different light, she was always so…..cold. Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts when Ms. Darbus began to speak.

"Welcome to the auditions for, 'The Way the Wind Blows.'" She went on to say that all cell-phones must be turned off, before starting, "Okay, it seems that no one had signed up in pairs this year, so we'll just go one character at a time. We will start with all of the young ladies who would like to tryout for Charlotte." Ms. Darbus ran her finger down the clipboard in her hands. "First up, Emily Reed."

The girl seemed to have a very nice voice, but she must've had stage fright for she stood completely still the whole time that she sang. When she finished, Ms. Darbus gave a small smile and said, "You have a beautiful voice, Ms. Reed, but you need to work on moving more."

Emily nodded shyly before going off the side of the stage.

"Next, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella walked onto the stage and smiled as the music started.

"_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts _

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind"

Her voice was smooth, not missing a beat, all the while her smile staying in position. She moved lightly across the stage, her shoes quietly clicking on the wood.

"_If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night _

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?"

As the song ended, Gabriella struck a pose in center stage.

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, Ms. Montez, just wonderful."

Gabriella smiled and nodded a thank you as she exited the stage.

A couple other girls performed and them Ms. Darbus said, "Okay, up next is, Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay stood from where she was seated between Troy and Ryan, and continued to the stage. With her glittery, pink microphone in hand she cued her music. As she began to sing, everyone was surprised at her choice of song. It was unlike anything Sharpay had ever performed.

"_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry  
_

_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile"_

Ryan watched his sister intently, the expressions that crossed her face while she sang were sad. He suddenly noticed that her eyes were glued to one person in particular. He followed her gaze to the person that was sitting two seats away from him, Troy Bolton.

"_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth _

Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah"

Sharpay began to really get into the song; she got off of the stage and walked through the audience. A small smile crossed her face as she passed Ryan and Troy.

"_Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this smile  
What I'm standing on is sinking in"_

By the time she finished the song; she was kneeling on the stage and dramatically reaching towards the audience.

Ms. Darbus stood and loudly applauded. "That was amazing, so much emotion, I loved it! Wonderful job, Sharpay!"

Sharpay smiled gratefully and walked back to her seat.

Ryan patted his sister's shoulder. "That was awesome, Shar!"

Troy grinned at her and gently squeezed her hand. "That was great!"

"Thanks," she said, replying to both comments.

They finished auditioning for Charlotte and then moved on to audition for Tristan and the supporting characters. When they finally finished, Ms. Darbus stood and said, "Thank you all for coming. The callback sheet will be posted."

Before long the theatre was almost empty; now only, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay remained. Troy and Ryan stood, before both turning to Sharpay. "Are you coming?" Troy asked.

"You two go on, I'll catch up."

Troy slowly nodded and left. Ryan, however, stayed for a minute, his face filled with concern for his sister. "Are you okay, Shar?"

"I'm fine; I just want to be alone."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Ryan looked down at Sharpay one more time before also leaving.

Sharpay sighed as she started at the empty stage. She wanted so much to be Charlotte, but not for the reasons that she used to want the lead. She wanted the part because she knew that this…………this could be her last chance to shine.

* * *

**Please Review! Again, I'm sorry that I didn't give you two chapters! Maybe next time I update I'll give you two, we'll see. Anyway, I know that there are a lot of people out there who are reading my story but not reviewing, since it's Christmas will you do me a favor and PLEASE review! PLEASE!!!!!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**LanaLang79**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the songs, 'Do You Believe in Magic' or 'Underneath This Smile'


	8. The Decision

**Hey! I'm finally updating! I know that it's been over a week since my last update, but I've been very busy with the holidays and I've had writers block. This chapter is a little shorter than the others and I don't like it that much, but oh well, it's still another chapter. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, the next one will probably be better. Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 8: The Decision**_

Sharpay slowly approached the bulletin board. It was Monday morning and she had been anticipating seeing the callback sheet all weekend. She was pretty sure that she had made it, but deep down she was nervous. As soon as she saw the pink piece of paper her face lit up. She had got a callback, along with Gabriella and two other girls. Her finger slid down to the male callbacks. She was sad that her brother's name wasn't listed, but she was happy to see that Troy had made it. Sharpay rushed back to where she had left Ryan by his locker.

"Well?" Ryan prodded.

"I got a callback." She gave her brother an enthusiastic hug.

"I had no doubt that you wouldn't………..but are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes," she replied firmly and turned away from her brother. She began to walk away, hoping he wouldn't follow her, but he did.

"Shar, are you going to go to therapy?" Ryan's voice was curious, but filled with concern. "It's been almost a week since you told Dad that you would think about it."

Sharpay sighed. "I need to think about it a little longer, but you'll know soon."

"Okay." Ryan wanted to ask more questions, but he decided to give her some space and to not push the subject.

* * *

Troy greeted Sharpay at her locker after school. "Hey."

Sharpay smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm assuming that you saw the callback sheet." His sentence was meant to be a statement, but it came out more as a question.

"I sure did, congrats on getting a callback."

"You too."

"So, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good, Gabriella and I went to the mall yesterday, just as friends."

"How's that going? I mean being just friends, is it kind of awkward?"

"Not really, I think that our relationship was more awkward when we were dating," Troy replied honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?"

"Totally."

"How was your weekend?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Boring, as usual."

"You know, since we're friends now, you can call me when you're bored and we can hang out."

"Sounds good, I promise to do that next time."

* * *

Later that night Sharpay sat quietly on her bed staring at a letter from her doctor. The letter had been meant for her dad, but he hadn't seen it yet. In the letter it noted that her leukemia was stronger this time and that it was increasing rapidly. The doctor said that he had some ideas for different therapies, but he said that he wasn't sure they would work. Sharpay was so torn. Either way she could die, but either way she could live. She finally tossed the paper aside, knowing what she wanted to do.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon Sharpay gathered Ryan and her dad into the living room. "I've come to a decision, but before I tell you what it is, there is something you should read." Sharpay handed her dad the folded letter.

Mr. Evans took it and read it silently. When he finished he handed it to Ryan and looked back at Sharpay.

Before they could speak she said, "I've decided not to do any treatment or therapy."

"But-" The two men said in unison.

"I know that you both think I should go, but that's not what I want to do. I would rather live like I'm dying, than die without ever living, which is what will happen if I let the doctors try to help me and end up dying anyway. I hope that you both understand my reasoning."

Ryan sat stunned, while Mr. Evans slowly nodded. "I understand, honey."

"Thanks, Daddy." Sharpay kissed her dad's cheek and exited the room.

Ryan jumped up suddenly. "Dad, you're just going to let her die?!? You're not going to make her try anything?!?"

"Ryan, even if she doesn't go she could still live."

"Maybe so, but we have more of a chance of losing her if she doesn't go."

"I want to keep her with us just as much as you do, but I want her to be happy, Ryan. Isn't that what you want?"

Ryan didn't answer the question. "I can't believe you, Dad! You're letting her quit without even trying. Maybe you're going to give up, but not me. I'm not going to sit around and watch the person I love most in the world die!" With that Ryan stormed out of the room.

Mr. Evans let out a deep sigh. As he placed his head in his hands, a single tear escaped from his eye and ran down his cheek.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! I really appreciate them!**

**LanaLang79**


	9. I Can't Get Started

**Hey! I actually like this chapter pretty much! It has a lot of Troypay in it, so you Troypay fans should like it too (But, maybe not the end). If you want to know why then R&R! Please!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9: I Can't Get Started**_

Sharpay sighed and sat down on her bed. It was Friday night and another week of her life had passed. The callbacks were on Monday this year so she had less than three days left to practice. She stood and got out her karaoke machine. After turning it on, she put the cd in and began to practice her song.

Just as she finished she heard her computer make a noise, it was alerting her that she had received an instant message. She walked over and sat down at her desk. A smile formed on her face when she realized that it was Troy.

_**BasketballBoy14 **- Hey, what's up?_

_**DramaQueen17** - Not much here, what about u?_

_**BasketballBoy14** - I'm bored and I thought if u weren't doing anything that we could hang out. _

_**DramaQueen17** - lol…sounds fun!!! What do u want to do??_

_**BasketballBoy14** - Idk, whatever u want to do._

_**DramaQueen17** - I'm not really in the mood to go somewhere loud……so probably my house or your house………or we could go to the beach._

_**BasketballBoy14** - To swim? _

_**DramaQueen17** - lol……of course not to swim, it's dark out and the water is still too cold._

_**BasketballBoy14** - I know, I'm j\k……the beach sounds good. What time?_

_**DramaQueen17** - 20 minutes?_

_**BasketballBoy14** - Sounds good!! C u then!!_

_**DramaQueen17** - Okay…ttyl…bye_

_**BasketballBoy14 **- Bye. _

Sharpay stood from the chair and went to her closet to change her clothes. She decided on a distressed pair of jeans, a gray hoody sweatshirt with the Aeropostale logo in pink letters across the front, and a pair of sneakers. She quickly ran a brush through her long, blonde hair before exiting her room. She knocked on Ryan's bedroom door and he answered with a, "Come in." Sharpay turned the doorknob and entered her brother's room. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going down to the beach for a bit."

Ryan looked up from what he was doing. "Do you want me to come?"

"That's okay……I'm meeting Troy."

"Oh," he replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Okay, have fun."

"I will. See you later." Sharpay left her brother's room and jogged down the stairs. She found her dad in the kitchen and said, "I'm going to meet Troy, okay?"

"Okay, honey, be home by ten."

"I will, I promise." She quickly made her way out to her car and drove the short drive to the beach. When she arrived, Troy was already there. "Hi," she greeted as she got out of the car.

"Hey."

"Isn't it a beautiful night? The stars look amazing."

"I agree."

Sharpay and Troy walked down to the sand and put down a couple of blankets. They laid down on their backs and stared up at the starry sky.

"So are you nervous about the callbacks?" Troy asked.

"Just a little bit, how about you?"

Troy shrugged. "A little."

"What song did you decide on?"

"It's a secret…….What did you decide on?"

"Hey, if you're not going to tell, then I'm not going to tell."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Sharpay glanced over at Troy and smiled, it was nice having him around. "Troy?" She slowly sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she replied.

Troy smiled, the last time they had been alone together the same thing happened, Sharpay had thanked him for a reason that was unknown to him. "For what?"

"For being my friend and for understanding me, it really means a lot."

"Your welcome. I'm really glad that I got to know you better, you're a really special person."

Sharpay blushed, but it was hidden by the darkness. "Thanks, you're special too, Troy."

They looked at each other and smiled. Troy reached over and took Sharpay's hand in his. "Let's walk down the beach."

"Okay," she agreed.

They both stood and began to walk hand in hand down the long stretch of land. Troy looked over at Sharpay; she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her light skin seemed to shine and her dark eyes sparkled.

Sharpay turned her head and locked eyes with Troy. They both stopped abruptly and just stood there frozen, staring deep into each other's eyes. Their faces drew closer and their lips slowly met. It was a soft, but deep, kiss.

Sharpay pulled away suddenly, a tear glistening on her cheek. "I can't do this, Troy, I'm sorry." She quickly ran up the beach.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled after her, but she didn't turn back. Troy smacked himself in the head. _Everything was perfect, why'd I have to kiss her?_

_

* * *

_

Sharpay rushed into the house and up the stairs. When she reached her room she shut the door and slid down against it, tears were flooding from her eyes. Her thoughts were opposite of what they had been earlier. She was no longer happy about having Troy around. He was just another person that she would have to leave behind. _Why Troy? Why did you have to come into my life now? Why couldn't you have just stayed away?_

* * *

**Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter! I hope everyone liked it. **

**LanaLang79**


	10. Keep Holding On

**Hey! I was pretty happy with this chapter. I really hope that all of my reviewers are happy with it too! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 10: Keep Holding On_**

Sharpay's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. She sat up and yawned. As she looked around the events of the previous evening came rushing back. She was so glad that it was the weekend, that meant she wouldn't have to face Troy until Monday. What would she say to him?

Sharpay quickly brushed her thoughts of Troy to the back of her mind; she wasn't going to worry about him right now.

Just as she was climbing out of her bed there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said, sounding half asleep.

"It's locked," her brother yelled through the door.

Sharpay unlocked the door and pulled it open before going over to her vanity table.

Ryan took a seat on his sister's bed. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Sharpay shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to put on an act, I heard you crying last night. But when I tried to come and see if you were alright your door was locked, so I figured you wanted to be alone."

Sharpay sighed and began to brush her hair, not responding to Ryan's statement.

"Come on, Shar, you can tell me. Did something happen with Troy?"

"Do you want to go see a movie today? I heard that there are some awesome ones playing," Sharpay said, trying to avoid his question.

"Shar, don't change the subject. What happened last night?"

"Ryan….I……….."

"You what?"

"Last night I realized that I…..I might be in love with Troy Bolton," Sharpay finally admitted and almost laughed at Ryan's reaction.

His eyebrows shot up and his draw dropped. "What?!? What made you realize that?"

"Well, we were walking down the beach and then we kind of…. well….we kind of kissed. I know that, that doesn't really mean that we're in love, but it was really meaningful and I could just feel it at that moment."

Sharpay didn't think that anybody's jaw could drop as far as Ryan's did. "Wow!"

"I know," Sharpay replied as she sat down next to Ryan on her bed.

"Well…..um….I don't know that much about being in love with someone, but aren't people usually happy when it happens?"

Sharpay sighed. "Yeah…"

"Then why were you crying?"

"Ryan, don't you see? I can't fall in love with someone right now because I'll just have to leave them behind."

"First of all, **you aren't going anywhere! **And second, weren't you the one who said that you'd rather live like you're dying than die without ever living?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I should fall in love. If I'm living like I'm dying then I'm going to do things that I wouldn't normally do, not things that I would usually do."

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, still taking in all of her words. He eventually just shrugged and stood up. "Whatever. I'm going to go look at the newspaper and see what movies are playing."

Sharpay was glad that he had dropped the whole subject; she didn't really want to talk about it anymore. She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan had decided that their day would consist of going to mall and then going to see a movie. They had been at the mall for a little over and hour and were just coming out of a store, when Sharpay began to feel weird. She suddenly became dizzy and lightheaded so she put her hand up to her head in attempt to steady herself, but the sudden movement made it worse and she began to falter. 

Ryan instinctively reached out and caught his sister. "Shar, are you okay?"

"I…..I don't know," she stuttered.

"Come on let's sit down." Ryan led his sister to the nearest bench and sat down. "What happened? You look really pale."

"I'm not sure. One minute I was fine and then the next I felt dizzy and lightheaded."

"I'm going to take you home," Ryan said firmly.

Sharpay merely nodded in response and let her brother help her out to the car.

The whole way home Ryan was thinking about the incident, it had really scared him. But it had also convinced him even more that he couldn't give up, he had to help his sister, even if his help was unwanted.

* * *

When they got home everything was quiet. Their dad was still at work, so Ryan decided to call him and tell him what had happened. Sharpay slowly went up to her bedroom and sat down at her computer desk, which happened to be the closest to the door. She decided to check her e-mail and typed in her password to sign in. When she saw the new messages in her inbox she sighed. There were eight of them, all from Troy. She stared at the computer for a minute before shaking her head and, without reading any of them, deleted all ten messages. She felt bad about ignoring Troy, especially because he probably didn't really know what he did wrong. But she couldn't handle it right then, she just wasn't strong enough._ I'm sorry, Troy; I really wish that I could tell you how much that I care for you._

* * *

After calling his dad, Ryan retreated to his room. He switched on the radio and collapsed onto his bed. Thoughts were racing through his brain. What was he going to do? How could he convince Sharpay to do something about her leukemia? There were so many questions running through his mind, but there was one thing that he knew for sure. He would do anything to stop his sister from slipping away, anything to keep her holding on. He almost smiled at how ironic it was that just as he was thinking that, he noticed the song that was playing on the radio. 

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_

* * *

_

**Please Review! I really want to know what everyone thinks about Sharpay saying that she's in love with Troy! SO REVIEW!**

**LanaLang79**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own the song, 'Keep Holding On' **


	11. Take Your Sweet Time

**Hey! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 11: Take Your Sweet Time_**

Sharpay quickly walked down the hall, trying to get to her first class without running into Troy. But there was no such luck. She went around the corner and stopped abruptly when she saw Troy down the hall. He was distracted by something on his cell phone, so she thought that she might be able to walk away without him seeing her. But again, no such luck.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled after her.

Sharpay didn't respond and didn't stop, she just quickened her pace. But you can only go so fast wearing high-heeled shoes.

"Sharpay, please stop," Troy pleaded and began to jog after her.

Sharpay heard him getting closer and tried to think fast. But nothing came to mind and before she knew it, she felt Troy's hand on her arm. She was forced to stop and slowly turned to face him.

"Can we please talk?" Sharpay didn't reply so Troy went on, "I'm sorry that I kissed you. I've really enjoyed being your friend and I would really like to get back to that. Can we just forget the kiss ever happened?"

Sharpay sighed and said, "I…I'm not sorry that the kiss happened. That's not what's upsetting me…." Sharpay tried to keep her voice from breaking as she continued, "I'm so sorry, Troy……..but for reason I can't tell you…..I don't think that we should be friends anymore."

"But, Sharpay-"

Sharpay held up her hand to stop him. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is….." She almost couldn't bring herself to say the last part as she saw the confused and almost hurt expression cross Troy's face, but she forced herself to finish. "I'm sorry, but we can't hang out anymore…..I wish that things could be different, but they aren't……Good-bye, Troy." She pulled out of his grip and quickly ran down the hall, before Troy could respond.

* * *

Sharpay sat quietly in the empty theatre. She was trying to think. If she got the part of Charlotte and Troy got the part of Tristan, how would she be able to be up on stage with him? She let out a deep sigh and thought a little longer, before students started to file in for the callbacks. 

Ryan, who was again coming to watch, sat down next to his sister. "Hey, Shar, were you okay today?"

"No."

Ryan became worried. "What happened? Did you get dizzy again?"

"No, I had a run in with Troy and I told him that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Shar-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Sharpay asked and motioned towards all the people.

"Oh, right, we can talk later."

Ms. Darbus made a long, boring speech before announcing that they were going to start the callbacks with the young men who had been called back for Tristan. There were four guys in all. Two of them performed and them it was Troy's turn.

He made his way up the middle stairs leading to the stage. He couldn't help but think about how the song he was about to sing applied to the way he was feeling about the situation with Sharpay. He managed to plaster a small smile on his face, as the music began to play.

"_It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do _

Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime

I'm feeling you pull away  
'cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go

_Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime"_

Sharpay listened closely to the words of the song; she had a feeling that Troy's words were directed towards her. She thought that this was ironic because the song that she was going to sing was something that she had chosen after the events on Friday night, something that was kind of meant for Troy.

A tear began to fall down her, slightly pale, cheek as she finished listening to the song.

"_I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort every day  
Do you hear the words I say?_

_Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime"_

Troy slowly finished. His fake smile had long since disappeared and his face was now filled with conflicting emotions.

Ms. Darbus applauded him loudly, commenting on the way that he had performed his song. But he was only half listening to her; his gaze was fixed on Sharpay. What was wrong? Why didn't she want to be friends anymore?

They finished with Tristan and went on to Charlotte. Like the guys, there were also four girls performing, two of them being Sharpay and Gabriella. Sharpay was the last of them to sing.

When her turn finally arrived, she went on stage and walked to the middle. Pink microphone again in her hand, she began to sing.

"_I've lived my life afraid to let them in,_

_I threw it away……all that could have been,_

_I fought for control in this place, _

_And learned that I was way off base_

_I lived in fear, and locked up my heart,_

_Only to realize that I still felt, _

_Why is it now at the end, that_

_I've realized that……I'm in love with you_

_Lord, I have to say good-bye,_

_I'm not ready to die,_

_Please let me live,_

_All I need is……_

_One day more_

Troy stared at Sharpay as she sang. The pain that seemed evident in the song, showed on her face. Were the words true? Did they really apply to Sharpay's life? If so, why might she only have one more day?

_I've not gotten to say good-bye,_

_Time has gone to fast,_

_I thought I was gonna live,_

_So I wasn't prepared,_

_For this day to come_

_They're gathered here, my family, my friends,_

_Not ready to give them up, _

_I want to stay with them forever,_

_I want to live, I want to love,_

_But I know, time is almost out_

_Lord, I have to say good-bye,_

_I'm not ready to die,_

_Please let me live,_

_All I need is……_

_One day more"_

* * *

When the callbacks had ended, Ms. Darbus stood on the stage and smiled down at the students. "You all did a wonderful job. I will post the cast list towards the end of this week or the beginning of the next. Thank you all for coming, have a great day." 

When Sharpay stood to leave she felt the same dizziness that she had felt on Saturday at the mall. "Ryan, it's happening again."

"Do you mean what happened at the mall?"

Sharpay, not feeling well enough to answer, merely nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to take you home," Ryan replied and helped his sister outside.

Once in the car, Sharpay sighed, it had been a long, long day. She just wanted to go home and cuddle up in her bed, where she felt safe and unharmed.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm not very crazy about this chapter, but I hope that you guys liked it! The spacing on the songs were a little messed up, but oh well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LanaLang79**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own the song, 'Take Your Sweet Time' and my sister wrote the song Sharpay sang, 'One Day More'**


	12. Do You Love Me?

**Hey! Since I haven't updated for a week, I decided to be nice and give you a longer chapter! I hope that everyone likes it, please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12: Do You Love Me?**_

Sharpay walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. For the last half hour her stomach had been yelling for her to eat something. She pulled out the makings for a salad and the left over chicken from supper the night before. "Ryan, do you want a chicken salad?" She yelled to her brother, who was in the other room on the computer.

"Sure," he answered.

Sharpay got two bowls out of the cupboard and mixed together the food that she had chosen for the salad. When she finished, she set the bowls on the table and called her twin.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," he replied.  
Sharpay gave a satisfied sigh and sat down.

Ryan appeared not more than five minutes later. "Hey," he said and sat down opposite of her.

Sharpay looked up and noticed her brother's thoughtful expression. "What's up?" She asked as she pierced her salad with her fork.

Ryan paused before looking at Sharpay. "Okay, I want to say something and I don't want you to say a word until I'm finished."  
Sharpay's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but she nodded and said, "All right."

"Okay, I know you said that you don't want to do any treatments, but have you ever thought about seeing another doctor? I was doing some researching and found a doctor who specializes in leukemia. His office is a little over and hour away and I promise that I'll go with you. And just think, what if you went to this doctor and he ran tests and found that you don't have leukemia after all. I know it's a stretch, but I think it's worth a shot. And keep in mind that if you got better you could be with Troy. What do you think? Will you at least think about it?" Ryan said, almost all in one breath.

"Wow, um…" Sharpay didn't know what to say. She stared at her brother's hopeful expression and the hopefulness almost seemed contagious, maybe he was right, maybe the doctors at the hospital made a mistake. She finally replied, "I guess that it wouldn't hurt to see one more doctor, but just one."  
Ryan jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Sharpay. "Thank you," he said as he embraced her.

"And one other thing, you have to call and make the appointment."

Ryan smiled. "It's a deal."

* * *

Sharpay sighed and followed her brother into the school. Today was the day of her appointment. It was at 3:15, which meant she would have to leave school early. She was hoping that the cast list for the musical would be posted; she had been anxiously waiting for over a week. As she turned the corner and saw the bulletin board, she bit her lip, the paper was there. She looked over at Ryan. "Will you look for me, I can't."

Ryan merely nodded and approached the bulleting board. She saw a smile cross his face, but disappear.

She quickly began to walk over to him. "What is it? Did I not get the part?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, you got the part…….but Troy was chosen to play Tristan."

"What?!? I can't act opposite Troy."

"I suggest you talk to Ms. Darbus."

Sharpay agreed and made her way to her homeroom. When she got there, Ms Darbus was seated at her desk. She slowly walked over to her.

Ms. Darbus heard heels clicking and looked up to see Sharpay in front of her desk. "Good morning, Sharpay, congratulations on getting the lead in the musicale."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks, but that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't you want to be Charlotte?"

"Yes, I'm just not sure about having Troy opposite of me."

"I thought that the two of you had finally made peace."

"Well…..we kind of decided that we were better off when we weren't friends. So it might be a little awkward being onstage together."

"I'm sorry to hear that you're friendship was so short lived, but the only way that you will not be opposite of Mr. Bolton is if you drop out of the play or trade in for a smaller part. But I think we both know that you don't want to do that."

Sharpay slowly nodded and left the room. What was she going to do now, she had to be Charlotte, but could she handle being around Troy that much? She decided to relieve her stress by singing in the music room. She sat down and ran her fingers across the smooth keys before starting to play. The notes that she played weren't from any book, they were just flowing from her heart. And so were the words that she began to sing.

"_The stars are shining bright,_

_Can you see me tonight,_

_My head is in the clouds,_

_And I'm so in love with you,_

_But do you love me too_

_I guess I'll never know,_

_Unless I take the risk,_

_And tell you how I feel_

_And I'm so in love with you,_

_But do you love me too_

_You have your secrets,_

_I have mine too_

_Tangled in a web of lies,_

_How can we survive_

_And I'm so in love with you,_

_But do you love me too……_

As she quieted to a stop, she heard a noise behind her and turned around. When she saw the male figure, she swallowed hard. "Why do you always do that?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know." He looked into her eyes and saw the pain and sadness lying there. He began to walk towards her and she stiffened. "I can't help but get the feeling that the last couple songs I've heard you sing came from your heart."

Sharpay didn't reply.

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip. "Tell me what's wrong, Sharpay, please."

She finally turned to meet his gaze. "I can't, Troy, please don't ask me to."

Troy's free hand went to her cheek to wipe away a tear that had escaped her dark eyes. His hand remained on her face. "Then let me ask you this………..do you love me, Sharpay?" He quickly blurted out.

Sharpay's eyes widened at his question. "Troy, I-I…."

"Please be honest, whether you do or you don't."

More tears began to fall down her cheeks and, before she knew exactly what she was doing, she stuttered, "I-I do," and ran out of the room, leaving Troy alone.

Once Sharpay was out of sight, he sighed and slowly whispered, "I love you too, Sharpay, I just wish that you'd let me tell you."

* * *

**Please Review! I'm sorry that it took me longer than usual to update, I spent the weekend in Tennessee and I didn't get back until really late last night(or shall we say really early this morning) Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**

**LanaLang79**

**P.S. The song used in this chapter was another one written by my sister. Isn't she wonderful?!? Oh, I wanted to tell you that she has a pen name on fictionpress that she posts all of her songs on. Right now she has 20 of them written and posted, they're all awesome. If you get a chance you should check them out! Her pen name is **iliveinadreamworld.


	13. A Broken Heart

**Hey! This chapter isn't as long as some, but it's still a chapter. So please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13: A Broken Heart**_

"I think that went pretty well, don't you?" Ryan asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"As good as it could have gone, I guess," Sharpay replied and leaned back in her seat.

"What day does the doctor want you to come back?"

"Friday."

Ryan didn't say anything for a while so he could concentrate on the heavy traffic, but when he finally looked at his sister again, he noticed tears glistening on her cheeks. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Troy knows," Sharpay said simply."

"What do you mean? Does he know about your leukemia?"

"No. He…uh…he knows that I'm in love with him."

"How did he find out?"

"I-I told him."

"I thought that you didn't want him to know."

"I didn't."

Ryan's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Then why'd you tell him?"

"I don't know. He asked me and before I knew what I was doing, I had told him yes."

"Oh, um…..what did he say?"

"I ran out before he could say anything."

"Well that makes it a lot easier."

Sharpay was silent, so Ryan continued, "Have you ever thought that he might be in love with you too? And that with trying to keep his heart from getting broken, that you might actually be breaking his heart?" Ryan said sincerely.

"Come on, Ryan, after everything that I've done to Troy, he couldn't possible love me."

"If I would have asked you six months ago if you would be in love with Troy in six months, you can't tell me you would have said yes."

Sharpay sighed in defeat. "Do you really think that I'm breaking his heart?"

"I can't say for sure. But if I would be to fall in love with a girl, just to have her tell me that I couldn't be a part of her life, then I'd probably be heartbroken."

Sharpay put her head in her hands. "You're right. What am I going to do now?"

Ryan reached out and squeezed his twin's shoulder. "Why don't you wait to see the results of the test? If they say you're getting better, than you won't have a problem."

Sharpay nodded. "Thanks, Ryan, you're a great brother, you know that?"

Ryan smiled and shrugged. "I know."

* * *

Troy sighed as another ball missed the hoop. That had been the eighth one in a row that didn't go through the net. He gave up and collapsed onto the grass. He heard the porch door open and looked up to see his mom come out. He sat up as she approached him. 

Mrs. Bolton slowly took a seat next to her son. "I was watching you from the kitchen window. I haven't seen you miss that many shots in a long time. What's up?"

"It's nothing, just bad luck I guess."

"I'm your mom; I think I know you better than that."

Troy paused before saying. "Do you promise that you won't tell Dad? The only thing that matters to him is that my mind is on basketball and it's not right now."

"I doubt that's all he cares about, but if it makes you feel better, I won't tell your father, I promise."

"Okay, it's…..it's about a girl."

"Ooh. What about this girl?"

"Well, I really care about her…..but she won't even talk to me…..I don't know what to do," he admitted, but didn't tell her what Sharpay had told him that morning.

"Hmm….that's a tough one."

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the girl?"

"Uh…..it's…..it's Sharpay Evans."

"Oh, if I'm thinking of the right girl, you used to talk about how rude and stuck up she was."

"That's the right girl, but she's a lot different that she seemed. Once you get to know her she's really friendly and sweet."

"Then why won't she talk to you?"

"I don't know. About a month ago we became friends; I thought that we were fine, but then all of the sudden she wouldn't talk to me. She just told me that she thought that we shouldn't be friends anymore. I don't even know the reason."

Mrs. Bolton was silent for a minute, taking in her son's words.

She finally spoke again. "Just give her some time, Troy, I bet she'll come around."

"I hope so."

* * *

**I wasn't crazy about this chapter, but oh well. Anyway, please review! PLEASE! It only takes a minute and it totally makes my day!**

**LanaLang79**


	14. Hopefully Good News

**Hey! I know, it's been forever since I updated(well, actually only ten days) But for me that's forever! LOL! I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 14: Hopefully Good News**_

Friday morning Sharpay, Ryan, and Mr. Evans sat in a small room in the doctor's office waiting for Doctor Lindstrom. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when he finally appeared. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," the three replied in unison.

Doctor Lindstrom then turned his attention Sharpay. "Hello, Sharpay, how have you been feeling since your last appointment?"

"Pretty good."

"Have you had any dizzy spells or lightheadedness?"

Sharpay quickly replayed the last couple days in her head before slowly shaking her head. "No, actually I haven't."

Doctor Lindstrom nodded. "Okay, well we got your test results back, but I'd like to take a few more just to make sure the first ones were right."

A nurse entered the room as if on cue.

"This is Sherry, she'll take you down to get your tests done," Doctor Lindstrom said and motioned towards the petite woman. Sharpay smiled shyly and followed the nurse out of the room.

The doctor then turned to Mr. Evans. "I would like to speak with you alone."

Mr. Evans nodded. "Ryan, why don't you go with your sister?"

Ryan reluctantly nodded and walked out of the room. He really wanted to know what Doctor Lindstrom had to say about his sister, so he stopped right outside the door and focused his hearing on the conversation.

"What is it?" Mr. Evans asked, worry etched in his deep voice.

"Well, after getting the test results back, I had her other doctor fax over the tests that he had taken. I'm going to say, the difference between the two is astonishing."

Mr. Evans sighed, he knew that the other doctor had said that Sharpay's leukemia was growing fast, but could it really be that bad? "H-how bad is it, Doctor?"

"Well, if the first tests that I had taken are right, then it's not bad, it's good."

"What?"

"From the time that her other doctor had tests taken, to the time that I had tests taken, Sharpay's cancer decreased seventy percent."

"So, she's getting better?"

"If the tests are right, then yes, she's getting better and rapidly. But that's why I'm taking more tests, I want to be sure."

Mr. Evans nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

"I'm going to let you choose, if you want to tell Sharpay about this you can, but I would suggest that you don't, she could get her hopes up for nothing."

"I understand."

Ryan couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he rushed down to where Sharpay had been taken for tests.

Sharpay exited the testing room and was greeted by her brother. He gave her a huge hug and a pat on the back. "What was that for?" She asked, a little confused by her brother's actions.

He shook his head, a smile still spread across his face. "Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Troy plopped down at the cafeteria table. Sharpay and Ryan hadn't been at school all morning and he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong.

Gabriella walked over and sat down next to Troy, who was obviously in la la land. She let out a small laugh when she realized what he was doing. "Troy?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Troy!"

"Huh? What?"

Gabriella smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Troy shook his head. "Nothing."

"I know something is wrong, you poured ketchup into your pudding."

"I did what?"

Gabriella motioned towards his food. "You put ketchup into your pudding."

Troy looked down at his tray and, sure enough, there was ketchup mixed with his chocolate pudding. "Oh man, that ought to taste good," he replied sarcastically.

Gabriella shook her head in amusement. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"You probably won't want to know."

"Try me."

"Okay…….I was thinking about Sharpay."

Troy was right, Gabriella didn't want to know, but she decided to be a good friend and listen anyway. "And…." She prodded.

Troy looked a little surprised that she hadn't stopped him after hearing the word 'Sharpay' slip from his mouth, but he still continued. "She hasn't been in school all morning."

Gabriella shrugged. "She's probably just sick."

"But Ryan hasn't been here this morning either."

"Well, either they both could be sick, or they could have had some kind of doctor's appointment."

"Maybe you're right……" Troy slowly sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

**Please Review! How does everyone feel about the doctor's 'Hopefully Good News'???? Let me know!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**

**LanaLang79**


	15. Same Old Ice Queen

**Hey! I hope that everyone likes this chapter, I thought that it was pretty good! I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! After putting up the last chapter, I reached 100 reviews, I was so excited! I really appreciate each and every one! Thank you! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 15: Same Old Ice Queen**_

Sharpay was the first student to enter the theatre Monday afternoon. It was their first rehearsal for the musical and Sharpay was beyond nervous, mostly because of Troy. She collapsed into a chair, in the front row, with a sigh; this was going to be hard.

Sharpay had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, when she heard the theatre door open. When she saw Troy appear, she groaned, what was she going to do?

After quickly debating the problem in her mind, she decided to deal with it the only way she knew how, with ice. She slowly stood up. "What are you doing here so early, Bolton?" She snapped.

Troy looked taken aback, but replied, "Same thing as you, I suspect."

Sharpay scowled. "I doubt it." She stepped closer to him. "Just so we're clear, this is my show! So don't even think about trying to steal it." She turned away from him and was about to walk towards the stage, when Troy grabbed her arm.

"Sharpay, what's going on? You're acting like the ice queen that you used to be."

She gritted her teeth. "I'm acting like the ice queen that I am, now let go of me, Bolton!"

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but didn't when a couple other students entered the theatre, one of them being Ryan. Troy quickly released the hold that he had on Sharpay's arm. She just glared at him as she made her way over to Ryan.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I said that I wasn't going to act in the musical this year, that doesn't mean I'm not going to be a par of it. I'm helping backstage."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."  
Sharpay smiled. "I'm glad you're still going to be involved. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I know," Ryan replied, before walking backstage.

* * *

"Watch your feet, Bolton! That's the third time you've stepped on me!" Sharpay yelled. 

Troy and Sharpay were now two out of the only three people left in the theatre. Sharpay had insisted that they start work on their choreography.

Ryan had stayed to watch. Well, actually, Sharpay had ordered him to stay because she didn't want to be alone with Troy.

"Sorry, we've been working on this for almost two extra hours and I'm just getting a little tired."

"Get over it, we have work to do! Now, let's try again."

Ryan stood from where he was seated in the front row. "Shar, I think that you guys should stop for now. It's only the first day of rehearsal, so you still have a lot of time left to practice."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, it's not like the musical is tomorrow."

Sharpay turned to look at Troy, her eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry, did somebody ask for your opinion, Bolton?"  
Sharpay saw hurt flash through Troy's blue eyes. She instantly wanted to wrap her arms around him and apologize profusely, but instead she said, "I didn't think so." Sharpay turned back to her brother just in time to see him shake his head. She knew that Ryan thought what she was doing to Troy was wrong, but she had no choice.

She finally let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, we can be done for today."

Troy gathered his stuff before quickly exiting the 'ice zone'.

"I have to run to my locker, I'll be right back," Ryan called as he jogged up the isle.

Sharpay was now alone in the silent auditorium. She slowly sat down at the piano and began to play a tune, her small voice carrying well through the empty room.

"_Cry love  
Cry war  
Cry innocence  
That is lost forever more  
Cry joy  
Cry thief  
Cry beautiful  
That is just beyond belief somewhere_

_Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we cry _

Cry alone  
Cry to me  
Cry freedom  
Then let yourself be free  
To shed the tears  
That have to flow  
To hold somebody close to you  
And then to let them go

Cry at the end  
Cry cause it all begins again  
Here you are  
And so am I  
And we try to be true  
Try cause we're only passing through"

Sharpay sighed as the last piano note faded. A few hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. She felt as though her world was crashing down around her and all that she could do was watch.

* * *

Ryan caught up with Troy just as he was about to exit the building. "Troy!" 

Troy spun around. "What?"

"I just wanted to apologize about Sharpay."

"What's making her be so icy again?"

"I think that she's just trying to protect herself……and I think that she's trying to protect you."

Troy's eyebrows furrowed. "From what?"

"Pain," Ryan replied simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say right now. I just wanted to tell you not to give up on her, I have a feeling she'll be coming around soon."

"That's what I keep hearing, but it's not happening."

Ryan didn't know who else had told Troy that, but he just shrugged it off and said, "Trust me, Troy, if things go the way that I think they will, Sharpay will be melted in no time."

* * *

**I know, I know, I love to put songs in my stories! This is like the 8th one, LOL! Anyway, ****Please Review! PLEASE! It only takes a minute and it really(REALLY) makes my day! **

**LanaLang79**

**_Disclaimer-_**

**I do not own the song, 'Cry' that was in this chapter. **


	16. Having to Wait

**Hey! This chapter seems kind of short, sorry. But, I put Chad in it for like the first time in sixteen chapters, lol! I hope that everyone likes it! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 16: Having to Wait_**

The rest of the rehearsals that week went the same way. Troy would make a small mistake and Sharpay would yell at him. Troy was trying to be patient with her, but he felt his hopes of her being like she was, starting to decrease. He had to keep telling himself that if he really loved her, he could wait forever.

Troy glanced at this watch as he shut his locker. _Shoot, I'm late. Sharpay's going to kill me. _He darted down the hallway towards the auditorium.

Sure enough when he burst through the door, Sharpay was standing on the stage. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're late," she snapped as he came into earshot.

"Yeah, sorry."

Sharpay just rolled her eyes and turned so she was looking backstage. "Ryan, come on, we can start now."

Ryan suddenly appeared and nodded a hello to Troy.

Troy nodded back and climbed onto the stage. He quickly took his position next to Sharpay.

Ryan was about to start the music when his cell phone rang. "I should get that; you guys can go through the moves. I'll be right back." He hurried to where he had left his stuff offstage and grabbed his phone. "Hello……Hi, Dad…….What?...Really?...Okay, yeah. I'll bring her right home…….Bye." Ryan shut his phone, picked up his other stuff, and hurried back to the stage. "Shar, you're going to have to cut practice short today. Dad wants you to come home."

Sharpay opened her mouth to ask why, but then just nodded.

As they started to walk down the aisle, Ryan turned back to Troy. "See you on Monday, Troy."

"Okay, bye," he called after them. Troy watched the to leave in a hurry and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Troy walked back to his locker and pulled it open.

"Hey, man," someone called from down the hall.

Troy turned and saw Chad approaching him. "Hey," he greeted.

"What are you doing out here? I thought that you had practice with 'The Ice Queen'."

"She had to go," Troy replied, grabbing his backpack out of the locker.

As they started to walk down the hall, Chad changed the subject. "Who are you planning to take to the dance in two weeks?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know if I'm going to go."

"What?!? You have to go."

"It's not like it's the prom."

"Is this because of you and Gabriella, and the fact that she's probably going with her new 'friend'?" Chad asked, putting air quotes around the word, friend.

Troy rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Gabriella and I are just good friends now. I don't really care if she's going with someone else to the dance."

"Oh. Then why aren't you going?"

"Because the person that I want to go with hates my guts," Troy mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…..So, who are you asking to the dance?"

Chad shrugged off the fact that Troy was avoiding his question and said, "I am planning to ask, Ms. Taylor Mckessie."

Troy tried to stifle a laugh. "Are you talking about the same Taylor Mckessie that has declined your requests for a date exactly nine times?"

Chad frowned. "Way to boost a guy's ego."

"Well it's true," Troy stated.

"Even if it is, I know that she'll say yes this time."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do," Troy replied sarcastically. "I'll see you on Monday, Chad."

Chad nodded and waved. "Yeah, bye."

Troy also waved and headed towards his car.

* * *

Sharpay glanced over at Ryan. "You know what Dad wants to tell me, don't you?"

Ryan shrugged innocently. "I don't know." He tried to keep a straight face as Sharpay stared at him suspiciously.

Sharpay finally nodded. "Fine." She sat quietly for a minute before asking, "What do you think that he wants to tell me?"

Ryan sighed. "Shar, we're only like five minutes away, just wait. You'll find out soon enough."

Sharpay crossed her arms in front of her chest and forced herself to be quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**Please Review! I would REALLY appreciate it!**

**LanaLang79**


	17. We Need to Talk

**Hey! I hope that everyone is happy with this chapter, it has the big news in it! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 17: We Need to Talk**_

Ryan's car came to a stop in the driveway and the twins hurried into the house.

"Dad, we're home," Sharpay called out.

"I'm in my study," Mr. Evans replied.

They quickly made their way down the hall to reach their father's study.

"Hi, Dad," Sharpay and Ryan greeted in unison.

"Hi, how was school?"

"Fine," Sharpay answered quickly. "What is it that you want to tell me?" Sharpay wanted to get straight to the point, no beating around the bush.

"Have a seat," Mr. Evans motioned towards the chairs across from his desk.

They did as they were told and then listened carefully as their dad began to speak.

"Okay, Doctor Lindstrom called today. Your initial test results are in."

Sharpay swallowed hard and she locked hands with Ryan. "And?" she prodded.

Mr. Evans looked up and Sharpay could see his eyes beginning to water. She thought that it must be bad, because her dad never cried.

"And………Your leukemia is deteriorating," Mr. Evans finished, a smile beginning to grow across his face.

"Y-you mean I'm getting better?" Sharpay asked, barely above a whisper.

Her dad nodded. "You're getting better."

"F-for real?"

"For real."

Sharpay let out a sudden squeal of delight and got up to hug her brother. She then ran around the desk and collapsed into her father's awaiting arms. "I love you, Daddy."

Mr. Evans kissed the top of his daughter's blond head. "I love you too, sweetheart," he replied as he tried to keep his tears of joy from falling. He was so relieved. First he had lost his wife and he had been so scared that he was going to lose his little girl. But, it looked like she was going to get better after all.

* * *

Ryan awoke early on Saturday morning. When he remembered the news he had heard the day before, he grinned and climbed out of bed. He quietly made his way out of his room and down the hall. Ryan walked up to the familiar pink door and slowly pushed it open. Sharpay was sound asleep in her canopy bed. He carefully sat down at the end of the bed and leaned against the bed post. 

For the next half hour, he just sat there, being grateful to have such a wonderful person in his life. If he would be to tell Sharpay that, she'd smile and say, _I know. _

Though everyone considered her the 'Ice Queen', she really wasn't. In fact, Ryan secretly hated it when people called her that. And he wondered that if, deep down, Sharpay felt the same way. He knew that she would have to hate the fact that no one ever even tried to get to know the real her……..except Troy. Maybe that was why Troy was so special to Sharpay…….because he saw the real her.

Ryan's thoughts were abruptly disturbed when a groggy voice said, "What're you doin' in here?"

Ryan looked towards his sister who was staring at him oddly. "I just woke up early and felt like seeing you."

"Oh," Sharpay was quiet for a couple minutes, before sitting up suddenly and pulling her twin into a hug. "I was so scared, Ryan," she whispered.

"I know, but everything's going to be all right...everything's going to be fine."

They sat there for what seemed like hours, not wanting to ever have to let go.

When they finally pulled apart, Sharpay noticed that Ryan looked like there was something he wanted to ask her. So, she merely said, "Is there something you want to say?"

Ryan paused, but then answered, "Now that you're getting better, what are you going to do about Troy?"

Sharpay sighed. "That's the question that I've been asking myself all night."

"And?"

"And I still have no idea."

* * *

Troy was practicing his lines for the musical when he heard a noise come from his computer, alerting him that he had received an instant message. He walked over to his desk and sat down in the swivel chair. The message read, 

_**ActingGeek101** - Hey, Troy, are you there?_

Troy quickly typed a reply message and clicked send.

_**BasketballBoy14 **- Hey, Gabi, yeah, I'm here……what's up?_

_**ActingGeek101 **– Not much, I'm just bored._

_**BasketballBoy14 **– Are you? I was practicing my lines for the musical._

_**ActingGeek101 **– Oh, sorry if I interrupted your studying._

_**BasketballBoy14 **– That's okay, I needed a break._

_**ActingGeek101 **– How are your lines coming?_

_**BasketballBoy14 **– Pretty good……How are yours coming?_

_**ActingGeek101 **– Good……but I don't have as many lines as you do._

_**BasketballBoy14 **– I think that Tristan has more lines than Arnold did._

_**ActingGeek101 **– Really? I hadn't counted._

_**BasketballBoy14 **– I haven't either, it just seems like it._

_**ActingGeek101 **– LOL!_

Troy talked to Gabriella for about half an hour, before getting off the computer to work on his lines some more. He had just picked up his script, when his cell phone beeped, alerting him that he had received a text message. _Is everybody trying to prevent me from learning my lines? _He thought as he flipped open his phone. He was surprised to see that it was from Sharpay. Troy quickly opened the message and read it.

_Troy, we need 2 talk. Please meet me at the beach tonight at 6. From, Sharpay_

* * *

**Haha, I left it on a cliffhanger! I love to do that, because then all my lovely reviewers want to read more, and the only way that they can read more is if they REVIEW! LOL! Please review! PLEASE! I want to know what you think about the test results and everything else in the chapter!**

**LanaLang79**


	18. Greatest Story Ever Told

**Hey! Sorry that it took me longer than usual to update. I was planning on it for the last two days, but then both days there was some reason why I couldn't, sorry. Anyway, PLEASE R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 18: The Greatest Story Ever Told_**

Sharpay carefully sat down on the edge of the dock, her feet hanging a couple feet above the water. The sun was beginning to set, which painted the skyline a collage of colors. A sudden breeze carried across the still water, causing Sharpay to shiver slightly. She reached up and pulled her sweater closer to her body.

There was a small creek in the wood behind her and she didn't have to look to know what had caused the noise. "Thanks for coming," she said softly.

"I have to say, I had second thoughts about it."

"What made you come in the end?"

"Curiosity, I guess," Troy replied. "And the hope that I'll finally get some answers."

Sharpay shook her head slowly. "I don't even know where to start."

"I just want to know what's going on. I mean, first I'm your enemy, then I'm your friend, then I'm your enemy, and now I'm your friend again? You can't blame a guy for being confused."

"No…..you can't." Sharpay patted the spot next to her. "Sit down."

Troy hesitated, but then did so. He heard a shaky sigh escaped Sharpay's lips and he noticed that she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I've just had so much going on lately and I've been so confused. I pushed you away because I was afraid that we'd both get hurt, but now I'm not so sure that I mad the right decision."

"Why were you afraid that we'd get hurt?"

"Well, I…." Sharpay paused and look straight at Troy. His blue eyes showed concern, confusion, and something that she couldn't quite describe. She suddenly decided that she didn't want to play the leukemia card, because she was afraid that he would forgive her out of pity. So she just shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like everyone was against us. I was just afraid that somewhere along the road our hearts would get broken." She looked back down at the still water. A tear dripped off of her chin and landed on the water silently, causing a small ripple.

Troy used his finger to turn her face back t o him. "If we truly cared for each other, we wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of that."

"I know that now, I just hope that I'm not too late, because, I really care about you, Troy."

"I care about you too Sharpay. And you're not too late." Troy slowly cupped Sharpay's face in his hands. "How could you be too late to win my heart…..when you've already stole it?"

Sharpay and Troy leaned forward and their lips met in a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

Troy stood up suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked curiously, looking up at him.

"Close your eyes."

Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what Troy was up to, but she did as she was told. She heard him walk away and the walk back. There was silence for a minute, before music began to play softly.

"Okay, I'm ready," Troy said.

Sharpay opened her eyes and turned to Troy, who was holding out his hand. He smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Sharpay returned the smile and placed her small hand in his. "Of course."

He slowly pulled her into a standing position and then wrapped his arms around her.

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
Here you are _

If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?

Sharpay leaned into Troy a little bit more and placed her head on his shoulder. For the second time that night, she felt a shiver run down her spine. But, this time it wasn't because of the wind, it was because of a feeling that she couldn't explain.

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know i'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all i need _

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much i really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight? Tonight …

Troy couldn't explain how right it felt to have Sharpay in his arms, she seemed to fit perfectly. And now that he had her, he didn't want to ever let her go. He slowly closed his eyes and the music continued to play.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you? _

Did I tell you that I love you tonight?

The music faded to a stop, leaving the couple again in silence. Sharpay lifted her head and met Troy's gaze.

"Everything feels so perfect." She paused. "Promise me that we'll be there for each other no matter what," Sharpay whispered softly.

Troy brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "I'll promise if you do."

Sharpay nodded solemnly. "I promise."

"Then, Shar, I promise that I'll never leave you and that, no matter what, I'll be there for you." He smiled sweetly. "Forever and for always."

They sealed their promises with a soft kiss, before deciding that they should both be heading back home.

* * *

**Too cheesy? I hope not, lol! I hope that everyone liked it! And to the person that is a Ryan fan(you know who you are), sorry that he wasn't in this chapter!**

**I suppose that I could have ended the story with this chapter, but I want to do the dance that I mentioned a couple chapters back, and I want to do the musical. So stay tuned, there's more to come:)**

**LanaLang79 **

**Disclaimer - **

**I don't own the song, 'Greatest Story Ever Told'. **


	19. We Can Do This

**_Chapter 19: We Can Do This_**

Troy and Sharpay decided to ride to school together on Monday so that they could talk about what they were going to do.

When Sharpay saw him pull in, she rushed down the stairs. "Troy's here," she yelled. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Daddy. See you at school, Ryan," she said, before rushing out of the house.

Sharpay quickly got in the car on the passenger's side. "Hi," she greeted cheerily.

Troy smiled. "Hey."

They were both silent for the next few minutes.

Sharpay spoke suddenly. "So, what's the plan?"

Troy looked over at her and was about to speak, when Sharpay continued. "I mean, what are we going to tell everyone? They're not going to be happy about us dating."

Troy reached over and covered her hand with his. "Shar, I don't care what they think. I'm proud that you're my girl and I want everyone to know it."

Sharpay felt a blush creep onto her face. "Do you really mean that, Troy?"

"Yes, and nobody will be able to change my mind."

Sharpay smiled. "You're too good to be true."

Troy lifted his shoulders in a shrug, a smirk now spread across his face. "I know."

"You sound like my brother."

"That's what I was going for. Now that I'm dating an icy person, I have to act like one," Troy said sarcastically.

Sharpay smacked him playfully on the arm. "You're so funny," she replied, also in a sarcastic tone.

They arrived at the school a little more than five minutes later. As they began to walk toward the entrance, Sharpay sighed.

Troy glanced over at her. "Are you ready?"

Sharpay merely nodded.

"Here it goes." Troy wrapped one arm around her waist and slowly entered the school.

Many of the students that were crowded by the door, stopped and started as they saw them walk in together.

Troy heard people whisper things like, _The basketball king and the drama queen are together? _And, _Who could ever want to date some one as mean and air headed as Sharpay? _Troy knew that Sharpay was hearing these words too, so he leaned down and put his mouth close to her ear. "Don't listen to them, we can do this," he whispered reassuringly.

She smiled up at Troy, before glaring at the people who were making rude comments about them.

To their relief, they made to Sharpay's locker safely.

Sharpay sighed. "I knew that this was going to be hard and I'm so used to people whispering mean things about me, but……wow."

Troy opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a frowning Chad.

"Dude, we need to talk."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Okay." He turned back to Sharpay. "Hang in there, Shar." He kissed her cheek quickly, before following Chad down the hall.

* * *

Chad almost slammed the classroom door after shoving Troy in. "What in the world is going on, man?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Sharpay."

"What about us?"

Chad rolled his eyes when he realized that he was going to have to explain himself. "Man, she's like a mountain lion. You know, roar," he said, holding his hands up like claws.

Troy just shook his head. "Sharpay isn't a lion, Chad, she's a person. And she means a lot to me, so I'd appreciate it if you'd support me."

Chad nearly snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. "Right, and I'm also going to quit basketball." Chad placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Face it, Troy, your relationship with the 'Ice Queen' is doomed to fail."

"You know what, Chad," Troy shook Chad's hand off of his shoulder with a jerk. "I don't care what you think." He started for the door and, as his hand covered the doorknob, he glanced back. "I always thought that you were my best friend……..but I guess that I was wrong." With that, Troy disappeared out the door.

Chad stared after him, not quite sure what to think. He knew that he had done the right thing, he was always right. But if that was true, then why did he feel song wrong?

* * *

**Hey! I know, my Ryan fan is again going to kill me, because he wasn't in this chapter either, sorry! Anyway, I wasn't very happy with how this chapter turned out, the way that it was written was awful. Please don't give up on me, the next chapter will better(and hopefully longer) I promise! And I'll try to update soon, but I've been trying to re-read my favorite book series, so I don't know the next time that I'll be writing. Please be patient! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LanaLang79**

**P.S. I keep forgetting to tell you guys that if you go to my profile, you can watch a trailer for the HSM fic that I will be doing after this one! Please check it out and leave a comment so that I know what you think of it! **


	20. New Friends

**Hey! Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I've been busy with other things. Anyway, I hope that everyone likes this chapter! Please R&R!**

**_Chapter 20: New Friends_**

Ryan decided to spend his after school time working on some of the sets for the musical. Sharpay was going to the mall with Troy and their dad would be at work until late, so there wasn't really any point in going home.

When he arrived at the theatre, he found Kelsi there. She had a paint brush in her hand and was brushing it swiftly across the large backdrop.

"Hey, Kels."  
Kelsi glanced up and smiled at Ryan's friendly greeting. "Hi, Ryan."

"I guess we had the same idea," Ryan said.

Kelsi nodded. "I guess so. Where's Sharpay? I kind of thought that the two of you were Siamese twins."

Ryan smiled at her sarcastic comment; usually she was too shy to say too much. "She went to the mall," he replied. "So, do you want some help with that?"

"Sure, there are more paintbrushes in that tin," she said, motioning toward a rusty tin can that was sitting on the floor.

Ryan quickly grabbed a brush and began to paint alongside Kelsi. They asked each other some random questions and, before they knew it, they had started a conversation.

Ryan was kind of surprised at how Kelsi could talk once she came out of her shell. She just always seemed so quiet, but maybe that was because she had been scared of him and Sharpay.

Kelsi smiled over at her new found friend. She couldn't believe how nice Ryan could be when he wasn't following in his sister's shadow. She really hoped that he would step out of it more often.

* * *

"So, what will it be?" Troy asked as they walked towards the food court.

"Hm," Sharpay looked at all the restaurants. "I think I could go for some Chinese food."

"Sounds good to me," Troy replied.

Just as they were getting in line, Troy heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Gabriella and her friend, Davide, approaching them.

"Hey," Troy greeted when the came into earshot.

"Hi, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Not much, we just thought that we'd grab a bite to eat."

"That's what we're doing." She paused. "Troy, have you met Davide?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Well, Troy, this is Davide Lawrence. Davide, this is Troy Bolton and," Gabriella turned to Sharpay, who had been standing there rather uncomfortably. "Sharpay Evans."

"Nice to meet you both," Davide said politely and shook their hands.

"You too," Troy and Sharpay replied in unison.

They stood in silence for a minute, before Sharpay said, "Do you guys want to eat with us?"

Troy glanced down at Sharpay. He was a little surprised that she had offered, especially because Gabriella and Sharpay were hardly two peas in a pod.

He glanced back at Gabriella and realized that her surprise mirrored his own. But, she quickly recovered with a polite smile. "Uh, what do you think, Davide?"

Davide smiled, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. "That'd be nice," he answered, before turning to Gabriella. "What food are you in the mood for?"

"Actually, the longer we stand here, the more I'm leaning towards Chinese."

"Then Chinese it is."

* * *

Ten minutes later the four of them were seated at a small table. They began to eat quietly before Sharpay spoke again. "Did you move to Albuquerque recently, Davide? I don't remember seeing you around school before this year."

Davide nodded and finished chewing the food in his mouth before answering, "Actually, my dad and I moved here back in August, but I started out the school year doing an online school."

"I've heard about that, how did you like it?" Troy said next.

"I enjoyed it, but I'm a people person, so I missed hanging with friends and taking part in group activities. That's why I came back to public school."

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't stand being at home all day. And I can't imagine what I'd do without my drama club…….or my friends." She smiled up at Troy and then turned back to Davide. "What kind of activities are you interested in?"

Gabriella was a little shocked at how friendly Sharpay was being.

She finally shrugged; maybe Troy was having a good effect on her. She looked at Davide as he replied.

"Anything really. At my old school I did basketball, football, soccer, baseball, track, drama, and even chess." He looked around at the others' shocked faces and quickly added, "Not at the same time. And trust me, I was definitely not good at all of them."

The others laughed and they all continued to talk as they finished eating.

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi finally put the last touch on the backdrop and stood up.

"Finally," Ryan moaned. "I thought that we were never going to finish."

Kelsi smiled and merely nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else we can do while we're here?" Ryan asked, looking around.

Kelsi shrugged. "I don't know. What time is it?"

Ryan glanced at his watch. "Almost 5:30," he replied.

"It's that late?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, time flies when you're having fun."

Kelsi smiled. "That _was_ fun. I'm glad that you came, I couldn't have finished this on my own."

"No problem," he said, returning the smile. "Well, I guess we should be heading home."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, see ya."

* * *

As Troy drove along the road on their way home, he glanced over at Sharpay. "Hey, I was thinking." He hesitated, before saying, "What are you doing for the dance?"

"I wasn't planning to go. What about you?"

"I wasn't going to go either."

Sharpay looked a little surprised. "Why not?"

"Well," he looked back towards the road. "Because I wanted to go with you."

Sharpay felt herself blush, but it was safely hidden by the darkness. "Really?" she asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, if you want, we can still go together."

Troy felt a smile pulling at his lips. "I'd really like that, Shar."

Sharpay's expression brightened. "Good, because I'd like that too."

* * *

**There you go! Again, I hope that everyone liked this chapter! I would love you FOREVER if you reviewed! LOL! **

**LanaLang79**


	21. One in This World

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update again! I've had this chapter written for a couple days now, but I didn't feel like typing it.(I know, I'm lazy! LOL!) Anyway, please R&R! **

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 21: One in This World_**

"Sharpay, you know what time it is, don't you?" Ryan yelled through his sister's bedroom door. "Troy is going to be here any minute."

"I know, I know, I'll be there in a minute," she called back.

Ryan shook his head as he straightened his tie in the hall mirror.

It was Friday night and almost time to head to the school for the dance.

Sharpay finally emerged from her bedroom, a nervous smile spread across her face. "How do I look?"

Ryan turned to his twin. "You look amazing, Shar. Troy won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Sharpay's dress was deep purple and made out of a smooth, silky fabric. Right below her waist the dress split, revealing a layer of black lace. Her forearms were covered with matching black, elbow-length gloves. She allowed her golden locks to fall gracefully over her shoulders with a thick, purple headband wrapped around her head.

"Do you really think that I look that good? Even my shoes? Because I have anot-"

"Shar," Ryan interrupted. "Honestly, you look great!"

Sharpay finally seemed satisfied with her brother's answer. She smiled. "Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself."

The doorbell sounded from down stairs and Sharpay heard her dad open the door. "That's probably Troy," Sharpay stated. "Are you sure that you don't want to ride with us? I'm sure that Troy wouldn't mind."

"He'd say he wouldn't mind, but I know he probably wants you all to himself. I'll be fine driving my own car."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am, I'll see you there."

Sharpay nodded. "All right."

* * *

Troy smiled politely as he entered the house. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Evans." 

Mr. Evans returned the smile. "You too, Troy. Sharpay should be down in a minute."

"Okay," he replied.

Less than five minutes later, there was a sound at the top of the stairs and Troy looked up. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw his date descending the steps. And when she reached him, he could barely find his voice.

"Y-you look beautiful," he finally said.

"Why thank you." She smiled. "You look great too."

Mr. Evans kissed his daughter's cheek lightly. "Don't be out too late."

"We won't, Daddy, I promise." She gave her dad one last wave, before following Troy out the door.

* * *

Sharpay linked her arm with Troy's as they entered the gym. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the amazingly decorated room. 

Troy voiced her thoughts by saying, "It looks great in here."

"I know," she agreed.

At that moment, Troy caught sight of Gabriella and Davide sitting at a table across the room and they walked in that direction.

"Hey, you two," Troy greeted once they came within earshot.

Gabriella glanced up and smiled when she saw them. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. What time did you guys get here?"

"About fifteen minute ago," Gabriella replied. Her gaze drifted over Troy's shoulder. "There's Taylor."

"And Kelsi," Troy added as she came through the gym doors.

Both girls came to join the small group. Kelsi's dress was a glittery sky blue and ran straight down to her ankles. Taylor's was a dark red dress and only ran down to her knees.

"Both of you look really nice," Gabriella complimented.

"All of you look great too," Taylor replied.

Gabriella wore a long, green dress made out of satin, which shimmered with her every movement. Davide, who sat next to her, wore a matching green tie.

"No dates?" Troy asked the girls.

Kelsi merely shook her head, but Taylor rolled her eyes and let out a stiff laugh.

Troy assumed that this reaction was because of Chad, so he didn't pursue an answer from her. He wanted to have fun, and thinking about the fight he had, had with his friend wouldn't help.

Luckily, the subject changed when Ryan joined them.

"Hello everyone," he greeted cheerily.

They all smiled at the new arrival. "Hi," they replied in unison.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why does everyone look so happy to see me?"

Troy glanced towards the entrance of the gym. "Because we were glad to have a subject change."

Everyone followed Troy's gaze and they set eyes on Chad. Ever since the fight between the two best friends, almost all of their friends had sided with Troy.

"I didn't think he would come," Taylor muttered.

"But he did, so I guess we'll just have to live with it," Troy said. "Does anyone want some punch?"

"I'll take some," Sharpay replied quickly.

"Me too," added Gabriella.

Troy nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you, Troy." Davide stood up and followed Troy towards the refreshment table.

Taylor was asked to dance and she gladly accepted.

To Sharpay's surprise, Ryan turned to Kelsi. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

A blushed appeared on Kelsi's cheeks. "Sure."

They walked onto the dance floor and Sharpay and Gabriella were left alone.

Troy and Davide returned momentarily with four drinks.

"Where'd everyone go?" Troy said as he handed Sharpay one of the cups.

Sharpay motioned towards the dance floor. "They're dancing."  
Troy raised his eyebrows. "Ryan and Kelsi?"

Sharpay lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know. Ryan just asked her to dance and she said yes.

The song changed to a slower tune and Sharpay smiled. "I love this song."

Troy held out his hand. "Then may I have this dance?"

Sharpay set her cup on the table and placed her hand in his. "Yes, you may."

She allowed Troy to lead her to the center of the dance floor. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

_I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for  
Someone that I can love  
That loves me  
Loves me for the one that I am _

Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to keep the rain away  
They say  
They say

There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk beside you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me

Sharpay glanced around and noticed that Ryan and Kelsi had sat down and Gabriella and Davide had started dancing. She smiled, they were a nice couple.

Her gaze drifted back to Troy, who was staring down at her. "What?" she asked.

His eyes were sparkling as he replied, "I'm just thinking how I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world."

_I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'll find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Somehow I'll finally find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come true_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say _

_There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk beside you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me_

"Your sister and Troy look really happy together," Kelsi noted as she watched the couple dancing together.

Ryan smiled. "They do, don't they?" He remembered how long it had taken them to get there and he was glad that his sister was finally happy. She deserved it after what she'd been through.

_Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to tell my secrets to  
Someone who's living for me only  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say _

_There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk beside you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe _

You're the one  
You're the one in this world for me  
You're the one

_

* * *

_

**So, what'd you think? Please review and tell me! PLEASE!**

**LanaLang79**

**_Disclaimer -_ **

I do not own the song 'One in This World'.


	22. Only You

Hey! I know, it's been like another week since I updated! Sorry! And what was up with only two people reviewing my last chapter?!?! LOL! I was really happy with the length of this chapter! Please R&R!

(P.S. The song in this chapter,** Troy singing, **_Sharpay singing, **Both singing**_)

Enjoy!

**_Chapter 22: Only You_**

_**Six Weeks Later**_

"I'm sorry, Tristan, but we can't stay together, my family means too much to me," Sharpay said, acting as Charlotte. A tear slid down her cheek.

Troy nodded and reached up to dry her face with his thumb. "You're right, Charlotte, we can't do this anymore."

"I….." Sharpay paused dramatically. "I need you to know that whatever happens to me and to us, my heart will always belong to you."

Troy nodded. "And mine will always be yours…..and yours only."

"And cut," Ms. Darbus yelled from her seat in the audience. "Wonderful job, you two, I can just feel the emotion. I couldn't have done it better myself." She glanced down at her clipboard. "Okay, we'll work on the song later. Right now the sets need more attention," she said before disappearing backstage.

"That was great, Shar," Troy complimented.

Sharpay shrugged. "I know."

Troy slowly leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"Shouldn't you love birds be working? I mean the musical is in three days." Ryan said.

They turned around to see him and Kelsi standing there, amused smiles spread across their faces.

"We were, uh, practicing," Sharpay said quickly.

"Oh sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you," Ryan replied, a sarcastic tone etched in his voice.

"Yeah, we'll leave so that you can finish…….rehearsing," added Kelsi.

They both let out a snicker as they walked away from the pair.

"What's the deal with those two? Are they dating yet?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Ryan said that they're just friends," she replied, putting air quotes around, 'just friends'.

Troy smiled. "They'd make a cute couple."

Sharpay returned the smile. "I think so too."

* * *

Ryan glanced at his sister's broad smile as they drove home that day. "What're you thinking about?"

She met his gaze. "How everything is finally falling into place. I mean, I had a doctor's appointment last week and he said that everything looks great, I'm together with Troy, and even you have a girl."

Ryan's eyebrows flew up. "What?!?"

"Oh, come on, you and Kelsi have a thing and you know it. I don't understand why you don't just ask her out."

Ryan faked innocence. "I don't know what you're talking. Kelsi and I are just friends."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, and you should too."

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't think so. You may be convinced that easily, but I'm not. You should know that by now."

* * *

On the day of the musical, Sharpay found a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Why was she so nervous?

It was Saturday, so she had been trying to occupy herself all day, but the only thing she managed to do was annoy her brother.

She was about to ask Ryan what time it was for the millionth time that day, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she yelled and jumped up from her spot on the couch. Sharpay quickly pulled the door open and was surprised when she saw Troy standing there. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi."

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, Ryan called me and told me that you were nervous about tonight and he wondered if I could do something, so here I am."

"What are you going to do?"

Troy smiled. "It's a surprise."

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Sharpay asked as she felt the car come to a stop.

"Hold on, I have to do something first."

She heard him get out of the car and it was a little more than five minutes later when he came back and opened her door. She carefully put her hand in his and let him lead her to their destination.

"Okay, are you ready?"

Sharpay nodded. "Definitely."

"Here it goes." He quickly uncovered her eyes.

Sharpay heard herself gasp. They were at the same dock that she had brought him to when she had wanted to apologize.

There was a blanket laid out with a small picnic basket in the center.

"Troy, this is so sweet. Thank you."

Troy smiled sheepishly. "I hoped that you would like it. I wanted to get your mind off of the musical for a while and……well, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you, face to face."

"Oh?"

Troy shuffled his feet nervously. "Um, why don't we sit down?"

Sharpay couldn't help but smile at his antics and she sat down next to him.

Troy slowly pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Open it," he prodded gently.

Her fingers ran over the velvety cover, before she pulled open the lid. Inside laid a golden locket in the shape of a heart. She carefully picked it up. "Troy, it's beautiful." She slowly turned it over in her hands and realized that there were small letters engraved on the back. It read –

_To, Sharpay_

_I will always love you._

_Love, Troy_

Sharpay felt her eyes watering as she read the text over and over again.

Troy reached out to take her hand.

She looked back up at him.

"I love you, Sharpay Evans, and, like it says on the locket, I always will. I gave that to you so that whenever you doubt us, you can use it as a reminder that I'm never going to leave you. Never," he stated sincerely.

Sharpay didn't know what to say, so she quickly threw her arms around him. Happy tears began to stream down her face. "I love you too, Troy, so very, very much!"

* * *

"The curtain goes up in ten minutes people, so get moving!" Ms. Darbus' voice rang out.

Sharpay smiled over at Troy. "I've heard her yell so many times, you'd think I'd be used to it, but I'm not."

Troy chuckled at her words, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I come on from the other side, I better go." He turned to leave, but Sharpay grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving without a good luck kiss, are you?"

Troy grinned and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Sharpay's lips.

When they pulled apart, they noticed Kelsi looking at them.

"We were-"

"Practicing, I know." Kelsi smiled and walked away.

"Well, I'll see you on stage, Shar," Troy said.

Sharpay nodded. "See you on stage."

After watching Troy walk away, Sharpay made her way over to Ryan. "I'm gonna miss you out there," she stated.

Ryan shrugged. "You don't need me, you've got Troy now."

Ryan had meant for his comment to sound sarcastic, but there was a hint of sadness etched in his voice.

Sharpay put a hand on her twin's arm, her expression serious. "Hey, I will always need you, Ryan. You're my brother and the most important person in my life. And nothing will ever change that, I promise."

Ryan smiled. "I love you, Sharpay."

Sharpay pulled her brother into a hug. "I love you more."

"Places everyone, places," Ms. Darbus called out.

"I better go." She started to walk towards the stage, but stopped when Ryan spoke.

"Break a leg, sis."

"Thanks, Ryan," she replied, before making her way onstage.

* * *

All the scenes went as planned and Sharpay couldn't have been happier with her performance.

Finally it was time for the last song in the musical. The stage lights were low and a spotlight was placed on Sharpay and Troy in center stage.

"I….." Sharpay gave the same dramatic pause that she always had at rehearsals, before saying, "I need you to know that whatever happens to me and to us, my heart will always belong to you."

Troy nodded. "And mine will always be yours…..and yours only."

Kelsi's finger began to play a beautiful melody on the piano and Troy's voice soon joined in.

"**I hear their voices, I hear their words,**

**I care about what they say,**

**But how can I hold my feelings at bay?**

**----**

**I'm afraid what they'll do to separate us,**

**I don't know what I'd do without you,**

**I can't face the crowds without you at my side."**

**----**

"_**But if they force us apart,**_

_**Don't worry about my heart,**_

_**Through anything that happens (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You will not be forgotten,**_

_**My heart will always belong to only you."**_

----

"_As they pass me by,_

_I will hold my head up high,_

_I will not be ashamed,_

_Of this love that has flamed._

----

_Our parents, our friends, they're pulling us apart,_

_As we move father away,_

_Don't forget when I was the light of your day,_

_And remember when I say……"_

----

"_**But if they force us apart,**_

_**Don't worry about my heart,**_

_**Through anything that happens (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You will not be forgotten,**_

_**My heart will always belong to only you."**_

----

"_No matter what they do,_

_I'll always be with you, in heart and in mind,_

_And always remember you hold the key to unlocking this heart of mine._

----

_I will never forget the days we spent together,_

_I wish they could have lasted forever,_

_Now that we're going our separate ways,_

_Remember my words always……"_

----

"_**But if they force us apart,**_

_**Don't worry about my heart,**_

_**Through anything that happens (yeah, yeah)**_

_**You will not be forgotten,**_

_**My heart will always belong to only you,**_

_**Only to you…."**_

The music faded and Troy stared into Sharpay's eyes, breathing heavily from the fast movement. He smiled, but it faded fast. Something was wrong. Sharpay looked pale…..too pale. And she was almost rasping for breath.

Sharpay slowly reached out for Troy's arm. "T-Troy…..I-"

Troy reacted fast as Sharpay began to falter and, when she collapsed, she landed in his arms.

"Sharpay," he said helplessly.

When she didn't respond, he shouted, "Somebody help me!"

Ryan was the first one by his side. Troy could see tears in Ryan's eyes as he yelled, "Somebody call and ambulance!"

Troy reached down to feel her pulse and looked up to meet Ryan's worried eyes. He almost didn't hear his own voice as he said, "She's barely breathing."

* * *

**Come on, you can't tell me that you aren't going to review after THAT cliffhanger! I mean, if you want to know what happens then you HAVE to review! PLEASE! I really want to know what you think about this chapter! **

**The song, 'Only You' was written by my sister! Aren't her songs just amazing?!?**

**LanaLang79**


	23. You Have No Idea

**Hey! When someone leaves their story on a cliffhanger, even if it's only been a couple of days, doesn't it seem like weeks??? LOL! I know it's been almost a week since I updated, but here's the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 23: You have No Idea_**

Troy pulled out of the school parking lot and began to speed towards the hospital. He glanced over at Ryan. He hadn't been allowed to ride in the ambulance with his sister and his dad, so Troy had told him that he could ride with him. "Ryan," he began, "what's wrong with Sharpay?"

Ryan hesitated before answering, "She has cancer."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she thought that it would change your opinion of her." He paused, but continued when he realized that Troy wasn't going to say anything. "She had it when we were little and they did a bunch of treatment on her. We thought that it had gone away, but it just came back a couple of months ago."

"That's why she didn't want to go out with me at first?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, she didn't want you to get hurt if something happened to her. But then it started to go away again, so she decided that it was okay to go out with you." Ryan shook his head. "I don't understand. She had a doctor's appointment just last week and he said that everything looked great. How could it strike so fast?"

* * *

Troy and Ryan hadn't been in the waiting room for very long, when they were surprised by the arrival of Gabriella and Kelsi. 

"What're you guys doing here?" Troy asked.

"We thought some moral support might be needed," Gabriella replied, a sympathetic smile crossing her face.

"Thanks," Ryan and Troy said at the same time.

"So, what happened?" Kelsi inquired.

Ryan explained to them what he had to Troy on the ride there. Both girls were shocked by the news. They didn't even know what to say, so the four of them just sat in silence for a while.

After some time, Mr. Evans appeared in the waiting room. His face was grim and his eyes were rimmed with red. It looked like he had been crying.

Ryan quickly stood up and approached his dad, with Troy close behind.

"D-Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"

"As you've probably suspected, her cancer is back. They found it in her leg."

"Is she going to be okay? Can they do something about it?"

Mr. Evans put his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "Son," he paused before saying, "They had to amputate your sister's leg to stop the cancer from spreading to the rest of the body."

Ryan's jaw dropped slightly and he shook his head. "They……they couldn't have….."

"They did," Mr. Evans stated, nodding his head.

Troy merely stared at the man in shock. _What? _

Tears stung at Ryan's eyes. "W-When can we see her?"

"After she's settled in a room. But, they medicated her heavily, so she probably won't be awake until tomorrow."

Ryan nodded and seemed to collapse onto the nearest seat.

"I'm going to call the office and tell them that I won't be in for a couple of days. Are you going to be okay?"

Ryan merely nodded again and Mr. Evans left the room.

Kelsi rushed over to sit next to Ryan. She wrapped her arms around him and he began to cry against her shoulder.

As she whispered to him reassuringly, she slowly ran her fingers though his silky, blond hair.

Troy just stood, motionless, in the middle of the room. He wasn't really sure what to think.

Gabriella approached him and lightly touched his arm. "Troy," she said softly.

He glanced down at her.

As she looked into his eyes, she finally realized just how much Sharpay meant to him. How had she missed something so obviously strong?

* * *

The next morning, Ryan walked into his sister's hospital room and found her awake. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Shar," he began quietly. 

She looked up and a, very faint, smile formed on her face. "Ryan." She held out her hand, motioning for him to come over to her.

He did and they embraced.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I just don't want it to be true."

They pulled apart and Ryan told himself not to cry when he saw tears glistening on his sister's pale cheeks. "I wish I could make everything better, but I…..I can't."

Sharpay nodded. "I know…….I don't expect you to." She wiped the back of her hand against her wet face and shook her head. "I thought that I had cried all of my tears when Doctor Lindstrom first told me about my leg this morning."

Ryan took her hand. "I'm sorry."

Sharpay merely nodded again and there was a long silence before she said, "I-Is Troy here?"

A small grin appeared on Ryan's face, he knew that question would be coming sooner or later. "Yeah, he actually stayed all night with me and dad."

"Really?"

"Yup."

She gave a half smile. "If I have to go through this, I'm so glad that I have three amazing people to guide me along." She paused and her expression dimmed. "Do you think that Troy's opinion of me has changed?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't think so, but why don't you ask him?"

Troy appeared from around the corner and smiled at Sharpay nervously.

Ryan quickly got to his feet. "I'll let you guys talk."

When he was out of the room, Sharpay said, "How much did you hear?"

Troy shrugged. "Most of it."

Sharpay's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson and she looked down at her hands.

"Shar," Troy began as he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and lifted her chin with his finger, noticing a few tears streaming down her face. "That locket that I gave you, what did it say?"

Sharpay's eyes drifted up until they met his gaze. "It said…..I-I'll always love you……" her voice trailed off.

"And I will. Your cancer…..and your leg won't change that. I'm going to do my best to help you get through this, I promise."

Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. "I love you."

Troy returned the hug as a single tear slid down his cheek, unseen by Sharpay. "You have no idea….."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I hope nobody is mad at me because I amputated Sharpay's leg! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Today is my birthday and it would be a wonderful present if a bunch of people reviewed my chapter! PLEASE! Even if you don't usually review, can you please do it just this once?!? It only takes a minute! And to all of you who have been faithfully reviewing, THANK YOU! And I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**LanaLang79**


	24. All My Love

**Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I was kind of stuck, LOL! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 24: All My Love**_

"How's Sharpay doing?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella entered the school Monday morning.

"When I went in to see her yesterday she seemed to be in pretty good spirits, but I don't know if it has completely sunk in yet."

Taylor shook her head. "That would have to be awful."

"I know," Gabriella replied.

They turned the corner and found Chad laughing with one of his buddies.

As they came closer, they realized that they were making fun of Troy and Sharpay.

Both girls quickly marched over to them.

Taylor tapped Chad firmly on the shoulder and he turned around. "Chad, we've just about had enough of you," she stated.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Have you now?"

"Yeah, we're tired of hearing you make fun of Troy and Sharpay," Gabriella added, her jaw tightening.

"Well, how do you explain their absence today? Are they too good to go to school with us regular people?"

This comment put Gabriella over the top and she brought a hard slap across Chad's cheek.

He was taken aback by this and he began to rub his face. "What was that for?"

"Sharpay is in the hospital, you moron!" Taylor yelled.

A frown appeared on Chad's face. "What?"

"She collapsed during the play on Saturday……she has cancer."

"I-I didn't know," Chad stuttered.

"You would've if you had supported your friend in the first place," Gabriella almost hissed.

Chad dropped his head with a groan. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"You think?" Taylor snapped in return.

Gabriella nodded. "I suggest you throw away your stupid male pride and apologize to Troy, because he really needs you right now."

* * *

Troy scowled at himself in the mirror. He just couldn't seem to get it right. Every single time he tried, he ended up sounding pathetic.

"Troy, you have a visitor," his dad yelled from down the stairs.

"Coming," he replied and exited his bedroom.

When he reached the entryway, a frown formed on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd be at home writing your list, '101 reasons why I'm a total jerk'," Troy said sarcastically.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"That's an understatement," Troy mumbled.

"Look, Troy, I heard about Sharpay and I came over to say that I'm really sorry."

Troy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

Chad quickly followed, adding, "About everything. I was way out of line when I said what I said to you. I was just surprised."

Troy laughed dryly. "Well, Chad, I'm sorry that my falling in love with Sharpay surprised you. Next time I'll try and make sure to tell you before I do so."

"Okay, Troy, I give up, I was being just plain selfish and rude. I didn't know how much Sharpay meant to you and now that I know, I realized the error of my ways and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm really, really, really sorry."

By the look on Troy's face, Chad thought that he was going to ask him to leave, but then a smirk slowly appeared on his friend's face.

"The error of your ways? Since when did you start talking like that?"

Chad smiled, glad that he was finally getting through to Troy. "I don't know, it just sounded like a cool thing to say." He paused, "So, will you forgive me?"

Troy was silent for a couple minutes; his expression showed that he was in deep thought. He finally looked up and nodded. "I will on two conditions."

"Oh?"

"One, you have to apologize to Sharpay too."

"Absolutely, what's the second one?"

"You have to **promise **never to say, 'the error of my ways', ever, ever again! Got it?"

Chad let out a short chuckle and held out his hand. "It's a deal."

Troy reached out to shake his friend's hand. "Great."

* * *

Troy made his way into the study and found his mom working on the computer. He raised his hand and gently knocked on the door frame. "Mom?"

Laura Bolton looked up and smiled. "Just give me one second, sweetie."

When she looked back up, her smile was still spread across her face. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Troy nodded, but looked down at his hands, noticing that they were beginning to sweat. "Yeah, um…." His voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

"Troy, what is it?"

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Please let me finished before you say anything."

Laura's eyebrows furrowed, but she slowly nodded. "Okay."

"I….it's about Sharpay. I really care about her, so much that the thought of losing her scares me to death. And when I'm with her, I feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world and I never want to let her go." He paused, before looking his mom straight in the eye and saying, "I know that we're young, but I really love her and I……I want to ask her to marry me."

His mom was silent for what seemed like the longest time. She had a look of deep contemplation on her face.

Waiting for her reply was almost killing Troy. He shifted in his seat uneasily and finally stammered, "P-please say something." He was really nervous and he could hear that echoing in his own voice.

Laura reached out and took his hand in hers. "Troy, I've never heard you sound so full of passion and sincerity in your entire life."

Troy suddenly noticed tears streaming from his mom's blue eyes.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Troy nodded and felt tears of his own stinging at his matching colored eyes. "I do, more than anything."

Laura smiled. "You are young, but all I want is for you to be happy. You're my only child and you mean so much to me. I know that if you were unhappy, than I would be too." She squeezed her son's hand lovingly. "If it's my blessing that you want, than I'm giving it to you, with all of my heart."

Troy felt the tears he had been holding back begin to fall down his face. He stood up and hugged his mom. "Thank you so much, Mom, I love you."

Laura ran her fingers through her son's hair. "I love you too, baby."

When they pulled apart, Laura's expression dimmed. "I hate to dampen the mood, but I don't know how your father is going to feel about this."

"Something tells me he isn't going to be too thrilled," Troy replied, shaking his head.

"Just remember that, whatever his reaction is, it will be because he cares about you, even if it doesn't seem that way."

Troy nodded. "I know, I just wish that he could feel the way that you do."

"I know, sweetie, but your father and I are different when it comes to expressing our love."

Troy grinned. "Tell me about it." He let out a chuckle, before changing the subject. "Mom, how am I ever going to afford an engagement ring?"

A smile appeared on Laura's face. "I have an idea. Wait here."

She exited the room and re-appeared not more than five minutes later, a small box in hand. "Here," she said, handing it to him. "Open it."

He did and found a beautiful diamond ring inside. He slowly picked it up and noticed an inscription that read, _All my love, always and forever. _

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring. She passed it on to my mother, who passed it on to me, and now I'm passing it on to you to give to Sharpay."

Troy put the ring back in the box and hugged his mom again. "Thanks, Mom, this really means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**So, what do you think?!? You HAVE to review after this chapter! You just HAVE to! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LanaLang79**


	25. Objections

**Hey! Here's another chapter! I'm pretty happy with the length of the last couple chapter! I hope that I can keep it up! LOL! Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 25: Objections_**

Sharpay's eyes scrolled over the page of the magazine she was holding. Her leg began to itch and she reached down to scratch it. "Ugh!" She threw her magazine down in frustration when her brain finally caught up with her.

"Having problems, sis?" Ryan said sarcastically as he entered the room. But, when he saw that his sister was close to tears, he frowned. "I'm sorry."

Sharpay shook her head. "No, it's not that, I'm just so frustrated with myself. I keep reaching down to scratch my leg, but it isn't there."

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed. "That's strange."

"Doctor Lindstrom said that they're called 'phantom feelings'. He said that the reason that you get them is because it takes a while for the brain to figure out that the leg is gone. But, it's just so annoying!"

Ryan sighed and placed his hand on his sister's. "They'll go away, just be patient."

There was a sudden change in Sharpay's facial features and she tore her hand out of Ryan's. "Patient….patient?!? I was patient for my cancer to go away the first time and then it came back! I was patient for it to go away this time and then I got my leg chopped up! What am I supposed to do now, wait for this never-ending disease to kill me?!? I don't want to die!" she yelled.

At first Ryan was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but then he walked over to the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

Sharpay hit her fists against her brother's chest, trying desperately to get away from him. But he didn't let go.

She finally gave in and collapsed into her brother's comforting embrace. She clung to his shirt with all of her might and began to cry against his shoulder.

Ryan buried his face in his sister's hair. His jaw was twitching as he tried to hold back the unwanted tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't want to die, Ryan," Sharpay said again, this time in a soft whisper.

"I know and you're not going to," Ryan replied.

Sharpay sighed and pulled out of Ryan's grip. "I-I'm really sorry that I lost it. I……..I just snapped."

"It's okay," he squeezed her hand. "I know you're trying as hard as you can. And, if I was in your situation, I think that I would have snapped a long time ago."

Sharpay smiled slightly. "Thanks, Ryan."

"I love you so much, Shar," Ryan stated, leaning down to softly kiss his sister's pale forehead.

She pulled him into another hug. "I love you more."

* * *

Troy leaned against his locker, imagining his proposal in his mind. He had decided exactly when, where, and how he was going to do it. And he had to say that he was pretty pleased with himself.

Fingers suddenly snapped in front of his face. "Earth to Troy."

Troy broke out of his thoughts and turned to see Gabriella standing there. "Oh, hey."

Gabriella shook her head in amusement. "What's up? I called your name three times as I came down the hall."

"I guess I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, sorry." He turned around and opened his locker.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Um, you know, the final exams, graduation, asking Sharpay to marry me, what I'm going to do for college-"

"What?!?"

"Yeah, I know, I probably should have decided what I wanted to do for college by now, but I haven't," he said, smirking.

Gabriella slapped his arm. "Troy, what do you mean you're going to ask Sharpay to marry you?"

"Oh that, just something I decided recently."

"Troy, this isn't funny, I'm serious."

Troy's smirk disappeared. "So am I. I'm asking Sharpay to marry me as soon as she gets out of the hospital."

Gabriella stepped away, turning her back to him. "Wow, this is big."

Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, but I really love her."

"I know you do, I can tell, but……don't you think it's a little fast?"

"Gabriella, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Try and change my mind."

"I-I'm not," Gabriella stuttered.

Troy raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Okay, maybe I am. But, I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure. Actually, I've never been so sure in my entire life."

The warning bell let out a loud ring, tearing into their conversation.

"I better go," Troy stated.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Troy." Gabriella watched him walk away. She couldn't help but be scared for her friend. Heaven forbid anything happened to Sharpay, Troy would be devastated. Gabriella just wanted to fix everything, but she couldn't, not this time.

* * *

When Troy arrived home from school his mom was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?"

"Pretty good. I'm so glad I'm graduating in a couple weeks."

His mom smiled, but Troy could tell that there was something else on her mind. "Mom?" he asked.

"I told your dad, I hope you don't mind. I just thought he might take it better coming from me."

"And?"

He didn't look too pleased and said that we'd discuss it when you got home." She paused. "He's in the study."

Troy sighed. "We might as well get it over with."

* * *

They both entered the study hesitantly and Jack Bolton looked up from where he was seated at the desk.

"Troy, you're home."

Troy merely nodded in response.

"Um, you're mother told me about your……plans."

"So she said," Troy replied.

"Look, son, I'm going to be honest, it's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, you're only eighteen, you've only been dating this girl for a couple months, and……"

"And what, Dad?"

"Troy, she has cancer."

Troy mocked a shocked expression. "What?!? Nobody told me that. I thought she got half of her leg cut off because she liked it that way." His voice was sarcastic, but filled with bitterness.

"Don't use that tone with me," his father warned.

"Troy, Jack, I think you should both calm down," Laura spoke up.

But neither of them seemed to notice her comment.

"I'll use whatever tone I please and I'm going to marry whomever I please. You can't stop me."

Jack's face almost flared with anger. "Fine, if you want to get married to a girl that's just going to die, go right ahead."

"Jack!" Laura shouted, shocked that her husband would say such a thing.

His father's words made Troy boil over and, before he could stop himself, his fist curled into a ball and he brought a hard punch to Jack's face.

"Troy!" Laura moved to stand between them. "Both of you stop it!"

Troy glared at his dad before meeting his mother's gaze. "If this is his way of showing his love, I don't even care if he loves me anymore." With that, Troy disappeared from the room.

* * *

**I know some of you might not like how I did Mr. Bolton in this chapter, but I am going to make him feel bad about what he said. It was a 'heat of the moment' thing for him. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**LanaLang79**

**P.S. I didn't re-read this chapter, so sorry if there were any mistakes! **

**P.S.S. If you go to my profile there's a website at the top that you can go to and read spoilers for my stories! Check it out!**


	26. A Perfect Proposal

**Hey! I'm SO sorry that it look me so long to update! I was very busy this past week! Please, please forgive me and R&R:-) I would very much appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 26: A Perfect Proposal_**

Troy entered Sharpay's room and found her surrounded by Mr. Evans, Ryan, and Kelsi.

Ryan, who was first to notice him, smiled, "Hey, Troy," he greeted.

This made Sharpay look up.

When she saw him, her face brightened noticeably. "Troy," she said enthusiastically, holding her arms out to him.

Troy grinned, happy that she seemed so delighted to see him. He quickly approached her and they embraced.

The other three in the room decided to leave Troy and Sharpay alone, so they each gave a reason to leave and disappeared from the room.

"I was just about to call you," Sharpay stated matter-of-factly.

Troy pulled back, but kept her hand in his. "Really? Why's that?"

"Doctor Lindstrom said that I can go home tomorrow."

"Shar, that's great!"

"I know! It'll be so nice to be home."

"I bet," Troy paused. "Listen, will you save Friday night for me?"

Sharpay eyed him suspiciously, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Why? What do you have planned?"

"It's a secret, just keep Friday night free."

Sharpay shrugged. "Whatever you say, Bolton," her voice was icy, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Troy grinned and leaned forward. As he kissed her, he felt his heart pounding. If Sharpay Evans said yes to his proposal, he'd be the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Ryan stood beside Kelsi as she put her change into the snack machine.

"So," she said, "what do you think will be the next move for Troy and Sharpay?" Kelsi pushed the letters on the machine and a pack of Skittles fell to the bottom.

Ryan smiled. "I _know _what their next move is gonna be."

Kelsi picked up her candy. "Well, are you going to fill me in on it?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything."

Kelsi held up her fingers like a girl scout. "I promise."

Ryan looked around cautiously, before saying, "Troy came by our house the other day to ask my dad's permission to marry Sharpay."

Kelsi's eyes widened. "No way!"

Ryan merely nodded.

"Do you think Sharpay will say yes?"

"I'm almost positive she will. Troy is like the world to her."

"Wouldn't it be great to feel that way about someone?"

"Yeah…" Ryan's voice trailed off as he thought, _my sister is going to get engaged and I can't even ask the girl I like to go on a date with me. How lame am I? _He hesitantly glanced sideways at Kelsi as they walked down the hall. "Hey, Kels?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I…..would you, uh, would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?"

Kelsi looked slightly surprised. "Oh, um…"

"Just as friends," Ryan added quickly, afraid that she didn't like him the way he liked her. But, if anything, he thought she looked a little disappointed.

Finally she found her voice, saying, "That'd be great, Ryan."

Ryan nodded. "Great."

* * *

The next two days flew by and Friday arrived before Troy could even blink.

He pushed the bed comforter off of him and swung his feet off the bed. When they made contact with the cold, hardwood floor, he shivered slightly.

Grabbing his sweatshirt off of his dresser, he put it on and exited his bedroom. He jogged down the steps, his mood bright as he thought about his date with Sharpay that evening. Though there _were_ a swarm of butterflies nestled in the pit of his stomach.

Troy stifled a yawn as he headed into the kitchen. "Morning, Mom," he greeted when he saw her standing by the stove.

Laura smiled. "Good morning, sweetie."

"What are you making?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Blueberry pancakes."

A grin creased the lines on Troy's face. "Ah, my favorite."

Laura nodded. "I know, I though I'd make something special, knowing that you'd be nervous about tonight."

"Thanks, Mom, I appreciate that very much." He turned away, mumbling, "At least one of my parents cares."

Laura obviously heard him and she walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder as he sat down. "Troy, your father didn't mean what he said about Sharpay."

"I'm finding that a little hard to believe."

Laura let out an audible sigh and walked back to the stove.

Troy heard a sound in the doorway and looked up to find his dad coming into the kitchen. Jack's left eye was rimmed with black and blue coloring, evidence of the punch he had received from his son.

Troy stood abruptly, knocking his chair to the floor.

"Troy-" Jack began, but Troy cut him off.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back down to eat in time for school." Troy's words were directed towards his mom and he ignored his dad as he brushed past him, heading back to the stairs.

"Troy," Jack called after him, but was still ignored. He collapsed onto a kitchen chair and looked over at his wife. "I feel awful, Laura, what am I going to do?"

"Someone once said, 'Speak when you're angry and you will make the best speech you'll ever regret'."

Jack tilted his head. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I just thought that it fit the situation," she attempted a smile and only succeeded halfway.

Jack sighed and Laura walked over to stand next to him. "Jack, what you said to Troy really hurt him, it's going to be a little while before he comes around, but I know that he will. You just have to be patient."

* * *

As soon as Troy pulled up in front of the Evans' home, he caught sight of Sharpay sitting on the porch swing. "Hey, Shar," he said, offering her a smile.

She quickly returned it. "Hi."

"Are you ready to go?"

Sharpay nodded and Troy helped her stand with her crutches.

"Doctor Lindstrom said he was going to send me to a specialist who will make me a fake leg."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get off these things," Sharpay said, referring to the crutches.

"I can't say that I blame you."

Sharpay opened the front door and yelled to her dad and her brother that she was leaving. "So, where are you taking me?"

Troy grinned at the curious look on her face. "You'll see."

* * *

"I knew it," Sharpay stated, glancing over at Troy.

"Are you disappointed that I didn't take you somewhere else?"

"No way, this spot has become a very special place for us and I love coming here with you."

"I was hoping you'd feel that way and I'm hoping this beach will be even more special after tonight."

Sharpay eyed him suspiciously as he got out of the car and walked around to her side.

Together they walked down to the dock. The beach was completely silent, with the exception of the far away call of a seagull.

When they stopped, Sharpay turned to Troy. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Um," Troy fumbled in his pocket for something, his hands visibly trembling.

"Troy, are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, smiling nervously.

He seemed to find what he was looking for but it was hidden inside his fist.

Sharpay's eyebrows furrowed, but she stayed silent.

"Okay, I really wanted to write a perfect speech for you, but after filling five notebook pages of stuff and throwing them all away, I realized that, when it comes to my love for you, there isn't a word in the world that would be strong enough to describe it. You mean more to me than you'll ever know." He slowly lowered himself onto one knee and held up a small ring. "I love you, Sharpay Evans, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Breathes nervously So, how was it? I REALLY hope that you guys liked it, because without you guys I probably wouldn't even be writing this. (Well, maybe I would, LOL!) Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought!**

**LanaLang79**


	27. Replies and Reactions

**Hey! I'm SO sorry that it's taken so long to update! You guys are probably going to kill me, especially because where I had left off! Anyway, PLEASE R&R! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: Replies and Reactions**

"Okay, I really wanted to write a perfect speech for you, but after filling five notebook pages of stuff and throwing them all away, I realized that, when it comes to my love for you, there isn't a word in the world that would be strong enough to describe it. You mean more to me than you'll ever know." He slowly lowered himself onto one knee and held up a small ring. "I love you, Sharpay Evans, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Sharpay felt her curious expression turn into a shocked one as Troy finished his speech. She never expected Troy to ask her to marry him.

Sharpay didn't realize how long she had been staring at Troy until he spoke.

"Do you need time to think about it? Because if you do, I totally understand." He started to stand. "I mean, I-"

Sharpay put her hand on his shoulders to keep him from standing. Her face was serious as she spoke, an excited sparkle hanging in her dark eyes. "I don't need time to think, Troy."

"Okay….." Troy swallowed hard.

A sudden smile appeared on Sharpay's face and she brushed her hand across Troy's cheek. "Yes, Bolton, I'll marry you." Her eyes now danced in amusement as Troy registered her answer in his head.

"Y-You will?"

Sharpay nodded and dropped her crutches, throwing her arms around Troy's neck as he stood. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you more," he replied picking her up off her feet.

They parted slightly and Troy reached for Sharpay's left hand. He slowly slid the engagement ring onto the appropriate finger, before planting a kiss on Sharpay's lips.

The kiss was sweet and full of emotion. Sharpay wasn't sure how long it had lasted, but she did know that it was amazing.

When Troy finally pulled back, he kept his arm around her for support.

"Troy," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I want to marry you."

"No worries, Shar, I think you've made that pretty clear," Troy joked.

A smile pulled at the corners of Sharpay's mouth. "I mean, I don't want to wait."

"Name the date and I promise to show up," he replied, his tone still sarcastic.

But, nothing was more amusing than the look on his face when she said, "How about two weeks after graduation?"

"That's less than a month away!"

Sharpay merely nodded as if he was stating the obvious, which he was.

"Won't planning a wedding and getting ready for graduation be a little tiring?"

"Maybe, but it will be worth it in the end. Besides, I don't want a very big wedding. Just something small and pretty."

"Shar, I want you to be happy and if getting married that soon will make you happy, then we'll get married two weeks after graduation."

* * *

Sharpay went through the front door as fast as her crutches would allow. She heard her brother watching TV and rushed into the living room. "Ryan," she yelled, causing her brother to jump and spill the popcorn that was in a bowl on his lap.

Ryan chuckled. "There's only one thing that could get you so excited," he reached for her hand, "a diamond ring."

Sharpay's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "How'd you know?"

He smiled innocently. "A little bird told me."

"Ryan….."

"Okay, okay. Troy came by last week to ask dad's permission to marry you."

"He asked permission."

Ryan nodded. "Yup."

Sharpay set her crutches down and collapsed onto the couch. "Isn't he the best?"

Ryan sat down next to her. "I have to say, you got pretty lucky." He paused. "And so did he."

Sharpay smiled and studied her brother. "Thanks. And Kelsi got pretty lucky when she won your heart."

"Shar-"

"Don't, 'Shar', me, you care about Kelsi as more than just a friend."

"You know, just because you got engaged, you don't have to start matching me up," Ryan snapped suddenly.

Sharpay frowned, taken aback by her brother's attitude change. "I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. I **am **capable of getting along on my own, Sharpay. I don't need your help."

Sharpay felt tears stinging at her eyes. What was going on? "I….I'm sorry, Ryan, I was just joking. I guess I'll think better of it next time." She stood and reached for her crutches quickly, causing her to lose her balance.

Ryan instinctively reached out and caught his sister's arm. "Are you okay?"

Sharpay nodded slowly.

When she had steadied herself on the crutches, he let go and plopped back onto the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Shar," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "The truth is, I'm scared, I've been scared for a while now."

"Of what?"

"Of…….of losing you."

Sharpay's heart ached for her brother. Once she married Troy, he would be alone in their large house most of the time. Their father would be gone on business trips most of the time. But, she knew that he was also speaking of her cancer. He had been afraid that she would die.

Sharpay again set her crutches down and sat on the couch. She wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders. "You haven't lost me, I'm still here. And I promise that you're not going to lose me. I'm getting married, but I won't be far away. You won't be getting rid of me that easily."

Ryan laughed quietly and lifted his head to look at her. There was some concern etched in the lines of her pretty face, but her dark eyes danced with excitement and happiness. "I love you so much, Shar," he stated, leaning into her embrace and wrapping his arms around her small figure.

"I love you too, Ryan, very, very much!"

When they pulled apart, Sharpay had a slightly mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Ryan Evans, will you do me the honor of being my 'man of honor'?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to be my man of honor instead of having a maid of honor."

"Are you sure that's not against the rules or something?"

Sharpay laughed. "This is my wedding and I'll do as I please."

"I'm sure you will." He contemplated the idea for a minute and then said, "And I want your day to be perfect."

"So you'll do it?"

Ryan nodded. "I'll do it."

Sharpay squealed and kissed her brother's cheek. "Yay! Thanks so much, Ryan. And I think I'll ask Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor to be my bridesmaids."

"You know, you don't have to make these decisions right away."

"I know, I'm just excited and….."

"And what?"

"Well, we don't have a lot of time anyway." She paused noticeably. "We're getting married in a little less than a month."

"That soon?"

Sharpay nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I want to. My cancer has taught me that time is too precious to waste. That you should make the best of it and live your life to its fullest, because you never know when it's going to end."

* * *

Troy held the door open as he and Sharpay entered the school on Monday morning. Most of the students in the entryway stopped what they were doing to glance in Sharpay's direction. They had never seen the ice queen in a way other than strong and cruel, but now she was standing before them on crutches and looking as pale snow. This new vulnerability came as a shock to them all.

Both Troy and Sharpay were aware of the looks and Troy placed a hand on Sharpay's arm to give her silent support as they went down the hall.

Sharpay glanced sideways at Troy and noticed a mischievous smile pulling at his lips. "What?"

He instantly went straight faced. "Nothing."

"Your face said otherwise. What's going on?"

Troy allowed the smile to re-appear on his handsome face. "Fine. It's just……that," he said, pointing down the hall as they turned the corner.

There, in front of Sharpay's locker, stood Ryan, Kelsi, Gabriella, Davide, Taylor, and Chad.

"Welcome back, Sharpay," they six teens yelled in unison.

Sharpay's jaw nearly dropped.

Ryan smiled at his sister's reaction and walked over to give her a hug. "Welcome back, sis," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"You guys, this means so much to me! Thank you."

"We were happy to do it," Gabriella said. "But, we also came because Troy said that the two of you wanted to tell us something."

Sharpay glanced at Troy and he smiled before saying, "Yeah, we do have something to say." He met Sharpay's gaze and she nodded for him to continue. "Um, Friday night I……I asked Sharpay to marry me and she said yes."

Sharpay heard herself giggle at the reactions from her friends. Her friends? Yes, her friends. She couldn't believe how good it felt to call them that.

Ryan smiled knowingly. Gabriella and Kelsi both nodded as if they knew that that was coming. Davide looked surprised, but his expression didn't come close to mirroring Chad and Taylor's faces, who were now stunned to silence.

"Congratulations," Kelsi suddenly yelled, running over to hug both Troy and Sharpay.

Davide and Gabriella followed, smiling at the couple and congratulating them.

Taylor finally snapped out of her daze and did the same, but Chad continued to stare.

"Uh, Chad," Troy said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face.

Chad jumped. "What?"

"Are you going to say something?"

"Oh, yeah, um……Do I get to be the best man?"

Troy rolled his eyes and Chad's laughter rang through the halls.

"Congratulations, man." Chad flung his arms around his best friend. "I'm very happy for you."

Troy slapped his back. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't re-read it before I updated, so sorry for any mistakes that I made! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll REALLY try not to take as long to update as I did last time! Please Review!**

**LanaLang79**


	28. With All My Heart

**WOW!!! I'm SO very sorry that it has been so long since I lasted updated!! I feel really awful, especially since I've had this chapter written in my notebook for weeks, but have been too lazy to type it!! I hope ya'll like it!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 28: With All My Heart**

Okay, are we going to get graduations dresses or wedding dresses first?" Gabriella asked as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

Taylor considered the question for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. "Graduation, just in case we run out of time."

"How long do you think you can walk on your crutches, Sharpay?"

Kelsi's voice was filled with concern, which touched Sharpay more than she would admit.

"How about we help you into the mall and then we can rent on of the scooter things?" Gabriella suggested, glancing over at Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. It was so nice to have friends who looked out for her, who really cared. "Sounds good to me. Thanks."

All three of the other girls seemed to notice the emotional note in her voice and they all returned her smile.

Kelsi leaned over and squeezed her hand. "No problem."

When they got into the mall Kelsi sat down with Sharpay and Gabriella and Taylor went to get the scooter. It was about fifteen minutes before they returned, Taylor riding along in the small machine. They came to a stop and Taylor reluctantly stood, giving Sharpay the scooter.

Gabriella waited a minute for Sharpay to get settled in the scooter, before she said, "Ready?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yup, let's go."

* * *

Troy pulled to a stop in front of a small shop and turned off the car. 

"I don't understand why we have to get fitted for the suits, why can't we just buy them? And why do we have to get them now? The wedding is still three weeks away."

Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's complaints. "First of all, if we didn't get fitted for the suits you might end up getting a suit that is three times too big or too small for you." He paused and Ryan quickly jumped in to answer the second question.

"And second of all, if we waited until the last minute to get our suits, we wouldn't be alive for the wedding, Shar would kill us."

Troy nodded in agreement, an amused grin crossing his face.

Davide patted Chad's shoulder. "Don't worry, if you cooperate it will be over before you know it."

Chad sighed. "That won't be soon enough." He glanced into the back seat, a sly smile appearing on his face. "Are we going to the dress shop next, so that the maid of honor can pick out his dress?"

Ryan shot him a glare. "No, we're going to the lost and found to see if we can find your brain. You seem to have lost it somewhere along the way."

Troy and Davide burst out laughing and Chad just narrowed his eyes threateningly before getting out of the car.

"Good one, Ryan, hardly anyone can get the last word with Chad," Troy said, his voice still shaking with laughter.

Ryan shrugged, obviously proud of himself for thinking up such a great comeback. "No one makes fun of the **man **of honor and gets away with it."

Troy and Davide looked at each other and nodded. "We'll remember that," they quickly replied in unison.

* * *

Sharpay watched in amusement as Taylor emerged from the dressing room, her nose scrunched in disgust. She had found yet another dress she disliked, making it an even ten. 

Sharpay found it most amusing that herself, Gabriella and Kelsi had found dresses for graduation within their first half-hour at the mall, but Taylor still hadn't found one and they were just passing their second hour.

Beside Sharpay, Gabriella faked a yawn, causing Taylor to aim a glare in her direction. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, saying, "Taylor, why does your dress have to be perfect? It's going to be under your graduation gown most of the time."

Sharpay giggled softly. "Taylor wants it to be perfect because Chad is taking her out for a celebration dinner afterwards," she explained, trying to keep the teasing tone from her voice.

Gabriella smiled knowingly at Sharpay and Taylor shifted uncomfortably.

"What time are we meeting Kelsi at David's Bridal?" Taylor was clearly read for a subject change.

Sensing her friend's urgency to get away from a big conversation about Chad, Sharpay went along with the change of subject. "We don't have to meet her until three-thirty. She wanted to have a lot of time in the music store."

"And she mentioned something about stopping at that big hat store. It's having a closing sale and she thought she might get a couple new hats for Ryan," Gabriella added, her smile widening.

Taylor shook her head in amusement. "Have they gone on a date yet? It's so obvious that they like each other."

Sharpay thought of the fondness that always echoed in Ryan's voice when he spoke of Kelsi. And then she thought of how Kelsi always blushed when Ryan was mentioned. Taylor was right, it was obvious. Well, at least it was obvious to everyone but Ryan and Kelsi. "They went to the movies together a couple weekends ago, but Ryan insists that it was just as friends. He'll also be escorting her at the wedding, but he says that was my decision, not his. Which it was, but I'm doing it that way because I know that's what he wants."

"I don't know why they deny it so much. I mean, they're perfect together," Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor nodded in agreement before saying, "If both of them continue being so shy, they'll be dating until they're thirty."

* * *

Sharpay felt as if she had tried on fifty wedding dresses, before she finally zipped up the perfect one. And as soon as she stepped out of the dressing room, she saw that all three of her friends' expression mirrored how she felt. 

"You look gorgeous, Sharpay," Gabriella stated, a smile turning up the corners of her moth.

Sharpay returned the smile feeling a blush heat up her cheeks. "It's perfect, isn't it?"

Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella all nodded enthusiastically.

Gabriella helped Sharpay walk over to the three-way mirror to admire the dress. Sharpay slid her hands over the smooth, satiny fabric and shifted back and forth just to hear the "swoosh" that it made. The inch long sleeves rested off the shoulder and the bottom of the dress fell in ruffles all the way to the floor. A two foot long train followed her as she moved slowly around the room with Gabriella's help.

Sharpay finally let out a contented sigh and nodded. "This is the one."

The four of them didn't take too long to pick out the bridesmaids' dresses. Sharpay had already decided that she wanted them to be deep blue, so all they had to decide on was the style.

After about half an hour, they found one that all three bridesmaids agreed on. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline and a ruched bodice. The bottom was similar to Sharpay's gown, ruffling all the way down in a tacking sort of way.

The girls were able to try on that style dress, but were told that the dresses would have to be ordered to get the right color. Nonetheless, the four friends left the bridal store feeling satisfied and ready to meet the guys for supper.

* * *

Troy helped Sharpay up the stairs that led to her front porch. The cool night air drifted around them and he noticed a blanket of fog resting on the wet grass. "Do you have an appointment to get your prosthesis?" Troy asked as they reached the door. 

Sharpay nodded quickly, obviously anxious to get her fake leg. "Yeah, I'm going in two days. My appointment is at 3pm." She paused, than let out the next sentence in a rush. "Will you go with me, Troy, I-"

"Absolutely," he cut in, touching his thumb to her soft cheek. "I'd do anything for you, Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay felt tears gather in her eyes at the simple but sweet words. "Do you really mean that?"

One corner of Troy's mouth turned up in a half smile. "With all of my heart."

Sharpay leaned her crutches against the house and threw her arms around Troy's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered. Her arms were holding his neck so tight, she was sure that she was strangling him to death. But, if she was, he wasn't complaining.

When she pulled away, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and smiled. "Why do all of our conversations end up being so clichéd?"

Troy chuckled, an amused spark lighting his eyes. "I have no idea." He planted a gentle kiss against her forehead and whispered, "But, clichéd or not, it's all true."

* * *

**So, how did you like it?? PLEASE review and tell me!! **

**LanaLang79**


	29. Commencement

**WOW!! I am SO sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this story!! Almost six months?! Yeah, WOW!! I've just had bad writer's block with all of my stories and I've been busy with other things. Sorry!!**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter though!!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Commencement**

Sharpay felt her fingers trembling as the graduating class took their seats in the front of the auditorium. She had performed on this stage so many times without a single nerve in her body acting up, but today it was all different. This would be her last time walking onto the magnificent stage that she had loved since her first day at East High. She would go up there, take her diploma, move her tassel from one side to the other and then all of her hardworking days at East High would come to an end. Sharpay Evans would graduate. She got butterflies even at the thought of it. And in just two weeks she would be walking up another aisle and Troy would be waiting at the other end. Despite her nerves, Sharpay smiled as she imagined the whole scene. In just two weeks she would become Mrs. Troy Bolton. She let out a contented sigh, how she loved the sound of that.

There were a few adult speakers that stepped up to the pulpit and spoke their obviously well prepared speeches, before the principal stepped up.

"Now I would like to introduce to you this year's valedictorian, Ms. Taylor McKessie."

Applause sounded as Taylor gave a confidant smile and ascended the stairs that led to the stage. When she reached the pulpit, she shook the principal's hand, before standing behind the microphone. "Good afternoon. I would like to tell you all that I spent days writing out the best speech that I could come up with. I went through pages and pages of notebook paper and after a couple weeks, I finally had the perfect speech for graduation, or so I thought." The crowd mumbled their curiosities, but Taylor continued, "When I re-read my speech a little over a week ago, I discovered that I wasn't the best person to give this speech. Overall my high school experience has been good and I would have had some interesting things to share, but the more I thought about it the more I knew that there was only one person who should be giving this speech. This person has had such a trying and testimonial high school experience that I know her speech will move many of you and make you all thankful for the simple things you did during high school." Taylor's eyes moved about the graduating class a minute before finding the person she was looking for. "Could you all please help me in welcoming Ms. Sharpay Evans to the stage?"

The audience clapped and Sharpay stood and walked out into the aisle. As she moved towards the stage she caught Troy's and Ryan's surprised expressions and smiled. She hadn't told them that Taylor had asked her to give the speech. They had decided to just keep it between the girls and the principal; the girls being Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and herself.

When she reached the pulpit, Sharpay gave her friend a tight hug before turning to face the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen," she started, "when Taylor asked me if I would be interested in doing the speech instead of her, I immediately declined. I didn't want to get up here and tell hundreds of people about my problems. To be honest, I was embarrassed to do so." She paused, glancing over at Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi. They all smiled at her and Gabriella gave her a thumbs up. "But the more I thought about it, the more I felt that I should share my story. I thought that maybe I could actually make a difference by telling people what I've been through. So, here it goes." She replayed her entire child experience with her cancer, sharing every important detail up to the point that they told her the illness was gone. "I was ecstatic," she said, a tearful smile spread across her face. "My whole family was. We thought I could finally do things like a normal kid. And I did, for a while." She paused, finding it hard to think about the next part. "B-But a couple of months ago I had to check in with my doctor. Worried, I didn't tell my dad or my brother of my appointment. There was no need to worry them too, especially if I found that everything was still perfectly in order." She fumbled with the note cards on the pulpit. "Well, it turned out that everything wasn't okay. My cancer was back, full force." Sharpay replayed all of the heartache that she had suffered that day. She explained how she decided that she didn't want to do treatment this time. It had been hard enough when she was a kid and she didn't want to go through that again. "My father was sad about my decision," she found her brother in the audience, "my twin brother was mad."

Ryan gave a small, embarrassed smile and dipped his head.

"But they just didn't understand how it felt to be confined in a hospital bed for so long- how it felt to be poked and prodded. I just didn't want to do that again." She paused again, looking at her brother. "But, after I collapsed twice, my brother Ryan convinced me to go to just one more doctor. He wanted to get one more opinion." Sharpay gave Ryan a grateful smile. "And I was glad I did. The doctor took some tests, gave me a shocked looked, and a couple weeks later he told me that my cancer was decreasing rapidly-that it would soon be completely gone."

The audience was wowed by that, a few of them clapping. "You can imagine how relieved we were. I even decided to do some things that I wasn't too sure of before. For example, I put my whole heart into one of the plays here at the school and also started dating the guy that I was in love with." A few people gave an "aww", which made Sharpay smile and blush. "I was happier than I'd ever been."

She felt more tears in her eyes. "But then, six weeks later and the night of the musical, everything went wrong. It was the very last song and I was singing it with my boyfriend, Troy. For some reason, I felt myself losing my breath, which I hadn't remembered happening before. When the song was over though, I knew something was seriously wrong. I could barely catch my breath at all and Troy seemed to be spinning in front of my eyes. Then….everything just went black." She felt her voice break and she wiped away the tears lingering on her cheeks. "When I woke up, I felt something different, but I couldn't place it. I remember my leg itching all of a sudden and I reached down to scratch it, but…...i-it wasn't there."

The audience gasped and Sharpay felt her lower lip trembling. "I remember shrieking and having a nurse running in to check on me. As I saw the pity flooding her eyes, I just wanted to send her away. But she explained to me that they had found cancer in my leg and that they had to have it amputated so that the cancer wouldn't spread to the rest of my body. I didn't care about all of the why's then though. All I knew was that my leg was gone and I desperately wished that the whole thing was a bad dream-- a nightmare."

She scanned the audience, studying some of the shocked faces. "It wasn't though. The leg I'm standing on right now is fake—something a specialist made for people like me. To be honest though, I don't feel as sad about my leg anymore. And even though the doctors told me that I'm probably not out of the woods yet—that I might not ever be out of the woods, I've found some kind of inspiration out of this. I sincerely hope that everyone here will feel inspiration too. There are so many crisis's in high schools these days—shootings, drugs, alcohol, etc.—but we just have to remember to work together and stay positive. Lots of these things occur because of our outlook on life—because we all can't seem to keep a positive attitude when things go wrong for us. Yes, we probably wouldn't be able to prevent lots of these things by having positive attitudes. But just think how much better we would feel about ourselves if we could maybe prevent a few of these things from happening by keeping a positive and friendly attitude towards the people around us. Because _that_ is what we can all do to make a difference in this life." She scanned the audience one more time, before giving a satisfied smile. "Thank you."

The audience gave her a loud applause and she again felt tears in her eyes as her entire graduating class got to their feet, giving her a standing ovation. She met her brother's gaze and saw that tears were in his eyes too. He pushed past a couple people in his row and met her in the aisle to give her a big hug.

"I'm so very, very proud of you, sis," he whispered in her ear. "You definitely made a difference."

* * *

Troy heard Sharpay yawn as she laid her head against his chest. They had gone out to eat with the gang for supper and then come back to Sharpay's house to lay in the yard and study the stars.

"You were great up their today, Shar," Troy said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks. There were a couple times though that I thought I was going to lose it." She sighed. "I think giving that speech was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it was worth it."

They laid in companionable silence for a few minutes before Troy spoke again. "Are you nervous about the wedding? I can't believe it's only two weeks away."

Sharpay sat up and stretched before turning to look at him. "Well, I do have butterflies, but I wouldn't say that I'm necessarily nervous." She reached over to brush her fingers across his cheek. "I definitely don't have the 'cold feet' kind of nervousness."

Troy smiled. "I'm glad."

Sharpay got to her feet slowly and walked over to lean on the fence, her back to Troy. "I do still wonder if I'm the best person for you though," she said as she heard him walking up behind her.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Well don't," he replied simply. "You're the only person in the world I would dream of marrying." He lightly kissed the side of her neck.

As his breath tickled her throat, she couldn't help but laugh. "Troy," she scolded playfully as he began to tickle her purposefully. She grabbed his wrists and turned around to face him. "You got me to laugh so you can stop now."

Troy smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. "Okay. I'll just do this instead." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"That's much better," she whispered before tilting her head to kiss him again.

**Yes, lots of this chapter was recalling what has happened thus far in the story, but I thought ya'll might need the reminder since it's been so long since I've updated. lol  
I really hope that everyone liked it though!! PLEASE, PLEASE review!!**

**-LanaLang79**


End file.
